<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wooing by Serenity1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323413">Wooing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1'>Serenity1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McDuck / Crackshell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Bashing, Crossover, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hatred, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Office, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Romance, Sugar Daddy, Time Difference, Wooing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrooge and Fenton meets differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Flintheart Glomgold/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McDuck / Crackshell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p><p>I don't have beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this story.</p><p>----------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm, spring day as Fenton Crackshell was walking around the town of Duckburg. He was new in town and just gotten an apartment nearby the Money Bin he would be working as an accountant.</p>
<p>The previous days has been hectic. He was from St. Canard and wanted to move somewhere else that was peaceful with no crime. </p>
<p>Duckburg was just that, he found the job online and applied. The following day he gotten a phone call from the job manager for a in-person interview in Duckburg.</p>
<p>They met up at the coffee shop that was owned by Scrooge McDuck. The interview went well, going home to St. Canard, he got a phone call that he had gotten the job.</p>
<p>He went apartment hunting the next day and got an apartment in a building that was also owned by McDuck. It was a cozy apartment with two bedrooms, a huge kitchen and living room.</p>
<p>His mama would be happy living there while he works. Now onto the present day, he saw like an upcoming ice cream shop coming up upon his walk.</p>
<p>The small restaurant doesn't seem busy so he went inside to see what they have. He looks around and saw an older duck with his …. ducklings? </p>
<p>The group of four were finishing up their ice cream as the older duck locked eyes with him. The two stared at each other for a moment or two before he turns to the cashier.</p>
<p>"Here yea go, Mr. Mallard," the old duck said giving the cashier the money.</p>
<p>The cashier didn't say anything as he took the old duck's money. </p>
<p>Fenton was near the family as he looks what flavor to get. "You should try the ube ice cream! This is the only ice cream shop in town that has it!" The kid in the blue shirt exclaims.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? I might try that," Fenton said with a smile looking at him.</p>
<p>"And don't forget the banana split!" The kid in the red shirt said happily.</p>
<p>"Your …. Ducklings seems enthusiastic," Fenton said looking at the old duck.</p>
<p>"My nephews actually," the old duck replies, "come along, lads. I have work to do back at the Money Bin," the old duck said.</p>
<p>There was some protesting from the nephews as Fenton realizes what he just said. "You work at the Money Bin? I'll be working there as well!" He said.</p>
<p>"Oh? What will you be doing?" He asked intrigued.</p>
<p>"Accountant for Mr. McDuck," Fenton said smiling.</p>
<p>There was silence until a snigger was heard from the cashier. One glare from the old duck stopped him. "Go ahead and pick whatever flavor, I'll pay for it," he said.</p>
<p>There were gasped coming from his nephews and Fenton wasn't sure what was going on. He shook his head, "no, it's fine sir…." He began.</p>
<p>"I insist, Mr….?" </p>
<p>"Fenton," he said with a smile, "Fenton Crackshell."</p>
<p>The old duck just nodded. "Go on ahead, Mr. Crackshell. The Money Bin could wait," he said.</p>
<p>Fenton was still unsure as he could see his nephews whispering to one another with sidelong glances. He had no other choice but to pick what he wanted.</p>
<p>The cashier nodded as Fenton had picked the banana split with three ice cream flavors. The old duck paid for his treat.</p>
<p>"There's Duckworth, Uncle S…..!" The kid in the green shirt began but was jabbed in the ribs by his brother.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh, well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Crackshell. See you at work," the old duck said as he and his nephews left the ice cream shop.</p>
<p>"That old duck sure was nice," Fenton said as he sat at the chair that the old duck vacated.</p>
<p>"It was also very unusual for Mr. McDuck," Mr. Mallard said calmly as he wipes the counter.</p>
<p>There was silence until Fenton shrieked, "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"You didn't know that was Mr. McDuck?" Mr. Mallard asked with a grin.</p>
<p>"OF COURSE NOT! I'M NEW HERE!" Fenton screamed out as he was a nervous wreck.</p>
<p>"Chill out, he did paid for your treat, didn't he?" Mr. Mallard asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah and I'm still wondering why," Fenton said deadpanned as he looks at him, "if I get fired fhis week, are you hiring?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I have to ask my manager," Mr. Mallard replies.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as he hopes nothing else surprises him.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Uncle Scrooge, why did you do that?" Huey asked as soon as the family got inside the limo.</p>
<p>"Did what?" Scrooge asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"You never paid for anyone's treat, except for us," Dewey said.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh, that duck looks intriguing when he entered the ice cream shop," Scrooge said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Louie frowned as he looks at his uncle, "you have a crush on him, don't you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"We haven't seen you act this way since Aphroducky and you were under a spell of Cupid's Arrows!" Louie explained.</p>
<p>"I forgot about her," Dewey muttered thinking back.</p>
<p>"Remember, he was giving away stuff to her the same way he was doing with Fenton?" Louie asked.</p>
<p>Dewey thought about it for a moment before nodding as he remembers, "and you made Webby cry!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed in defeat, "you got me there, kids. Just one look at him and I've fallen heads over heels," he said.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you liked other males too, Uncle Scrooge," Huey said.</p>
<p>"I dated one or two back then and it didn't ended too well, not a lot of people are too keen about it," Scrooge replied.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do about it?" Huey asked.</p>
<p>"I have to follow my heart, Huey. I'm going to try and woo him without him knowing. I don't even know if he likes males," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"We can help, Uncle Scrooge! Maybe the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook will have an idea," Louie piped up.</p>
<p>Scrooge smiled at his nephew, "no. I have to do this on my own," he said determined as he didn't want to get hurt again like he had back then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prior to the "date."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales!</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few days since Fenton started working at the Money Bin. During those days, he was able to meet some of his co-workers and Scrooge's secretary: Mrs. Featherby.</p>
<p>However he didn't even see Mr. McDuck even though his desk was right beside his office door. It was as if he was avoiding him or something of that nature.</p>
<p>It wasn't till the following first week that he got called in for a meeting with a few of his co-workers. It was a meeting for an update on what was going on with Scrooge's businesses. </p>
<p>It wasn't till the end of the meeting that Fenton was to stay behind. The two mallards waited for the others to leave as it was Scrooge who spoke first.</p>
<p>"Laddie, I want to talk about your performance so far," Scrooge began.</p>
<p>"Erk! My performance?" Fenton asked worriedly as he thought what he might have done.</p>
<p>"How about dinner tonight and we'll talk about it?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>Fenton was already sweating as he was too anxious for tonight. "Mr. McDuck, please! What did I do wrong?!" He asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge gave him a deadpan look, "that's what's the dinner is for, laddie. What's your address so that I can pick you up at 7pm?" He asked </p>
<p>Fenton gulped as he gave it to him as he wrote it down. "Um, is this going to be a formal dinner?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, why?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing," Fenton replies lightly groaning, he needed to buy a new suit.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Wackarooni! You're actually dating your new accountant?!" Dewey asked surprised as he stared at his uncle.</p>
<p>"It's not a date, Dewey. Not to him, it isn't. It's only an update on his progress report," Scrooge explained.</p>
<p>"You don't need a date to tell him that," Huey replies.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know that, a bit naive but a duck that your uncle thinks is handsome," Scrooge said dreamily making his nephews gagged.</p>
<p>Scrooge smiled, "you'll see when you're older, especially Dewey and Webbigail," he added.</p>
<p>Dewey squeaked as he blushes bright red and his two brothers started teasing him. "Doofus will have to compete for Webby," Louie said smirking.</p>
<p>"Nothing's going on, we're just close friends!" Dewey exclaims. </p>
<p>"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Duckworth," Scrooge said as he left his nephews who were bickering.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Are you sure that this is the right place, Duckworth?" Scrooge asked as they were in front of the apartment.</p>
<p>"Yes sir, the apartment you want is 225A" Duckworth said.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded his thanks and left to go inside. Once inside the lobby, he spoke to the receptionist telling her who he is and asking which elevator to go to 225A.</p>
<p>He rode the elevator to the floor and walked to where the apartment was located. He knocked on the door and the door opened revealing a woman with an angry look on her face. </p>
<p>At first Scrooge thought he got the wrong apartment and was going to apologize right away till she spoke: "before my soap operas come back on, what do you want?" She snapped.</p>
<p>Scrooge grimaced a bit, "I'm looking for Fenton Crackshell, ma'am. Does he live here?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Fenton! Your sugar daddy is here to see you!" The woman calls out as Scrooge gave her a glare, the woman turns back to look at him. "My name's Iva Crackshell and you must be the infamous Scrooge McDuck that I've been hearing about," she said.</p>
<p>"Infamous?" Scrooge asked raising an eyebrow as Iva opened the door wide for him.</p>
<p>"Fenton doesn't shut up about you, his been bothering me during my shows," Iva said with a huff as she sat back down on the couch.</p>
<p>Scrooge looks around and sees how messy the inside was. He was about to say something when a voice piped up: "mama! His my boss! He isn't my 'sugar daddy!' Whatever that is."</p>
<p>Iva snorted looking at her son, "you'll see soon enough, son. The old duck will reveal it soon," she said making Fenton confused.</p>
<p>"Errr, we better get going, Mrs. Crackshell. We have reservations at The Chez Swann," Scrooge said nervously as he wonders how Iva was able to tell what he was planning to make Fenton his.</p>
<p>"I read online that it got a bad review," Fenton said heading towards him.</p>
<p>"Who wrote it?"</p>
<p>"Umm, Lawrence Loudmouth," Fenton said thinking.</p>
<p>"Ack, don't read any articles from him, laddie."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I know the owner of The Chez Swann and the food is a must," Scrooge explained as they left the apartment.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>The ride going to The Chez Swann was a silent one as they sat beside each other. However it was Scrooge who broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Your mother seems …. delightful," Scrooge began.</p>
<p>"Sorry about mama's outgoing burst, she really didn't mean it," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"She doesn't seem to like me," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Eh, she's like that to other people. You should have seen the way how she acted when Gandra Dee dumped me," Fenton said.</p>
<p>Scrooge felt a bit jealousy as Fenton was talking about his ex. "Have you ever been to a French restaurant before?" He asked as he wanted to change the subject.</p>
<p>Fenton shook his head, "no, do I need to be worried?" He asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Nae, Mr. Crackshell. I can order for you if you're that nervous," Scrooge said with a grin.</p>
<p>"I think that may be for the best," Fenton said fidgety and Scrooge's grin couldn't be wider.</p>
<p>The two spoke and by the time they arrived at the restaurant, Scrooge knows a bit more about Fenton. 1) He was from St. Canard, 2) his father have died long ago and is a touche subject, 3) he is an only child.</p>
<p>In return, Fenton knows a bit more about Scrooge as well: 1) he lived in Scotland and left his parents at a young age, 2) his the oldest out of four kids, 3) his bisexual and the last date he had was years ago.</p>
<p>Sure those weren't questions and answers an employee and boss should know about each other, but Scrooge was trying to get to know him if he wanted Fenton to be his.</p>
<p>The door opened as Fenton took a deep breath, it was now to face the music.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>Happy memorial day! Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton and Scrooge's "date."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I don't have a beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two ducks were given a table that was far away from the entrance and next to the window. True to his word, Scrooge have ordered for him.</p>
<p>For some reason, Fenton easily trusted Scrooge as if they've known each other for a long time even though it's only been a week about.</p>
<p>"Now, the reason that we're here…." Scrooge began and Fenton begun to sweat.</p>
<p>He watches Scrooge take out a medium size manila folder from inside of the jacket he was wearing. Fenton was boggled on how it was able to fit in there.</p>
<p>Scrooge took out a piece of paper and handed it to Fenton who took it and read the contents. He beamed happily, "whoo-hoo! My performance is great except for…" Fenton began as he grimaced.</p>
<p>"You aren't a mechanic, laddie. It took you long just to put papers in the copy machine. I had several complaints just this past week," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"I'm good with numbers, just not with machines! I swear, the computer still hates me sometimes," Fenton said unhappily.</p>
<p>There were times that the computer would froze up when he was typing at the word document and he needed to get Mrs. Featherby help to reboot.</p>
<p>"Maybe I need to get new computers, but I'll be spending money, MY money," Scrooge added mournfully as the waiter came with their drinks.</p>
<p>"What kind of drink is this?" Fenton asked eyeing the champagne glass as the waiter put a small ice bucket with the champagne on their table.</p>
<p>"Moet &amp; Chandon Imperial Brut," Scrooge replies as he took a sip from his own, "it's fruity but delicious," he said.</p>
<p>Curious, Fenton took the glass and sipped it. The drink really DOES taste fruity. "It's good," he said nodding as he took more sips before putting it down.</p>
<p>"Instead of fixing the equipment, why not ask Mrs. Featherby? She can call someone up to get a look at it," Scrooge suggested as he put away the manila folder.</p>
<p>"I didn't thought of that," Fenton muttered as he got a  bread from the bread basket.</p>
<p>There was silence momentarily as Fenton ate his bread. It was as if Scrooge was thinking about something and debating as he stares at him.</p>
<p>"Do you want to count the money inside the vault?" Scrooge asked suddenly.</p>
<p>"You have a vault?" Fenton asked before biting in his bread.</p>
<p>"Aye, that's where I keep all my gold and treasures. You'll count it at least twice a week to see if everything is there accurately," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Sure Mr. McDuck! I can do that," Fenton said enthusiastically finishing his bread as Scrooge beamed.</p>
<p>It was right on time that the waiter had come back to give them their food so that the two ducks could eat their dinner.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>The date, according to Scrooge, have been perfect. He was able to learn more about his new accountant and love interest.</p>
<p>He didn't want it to end but the car was already nearing Fenton's apartment building. It was pure luck that the paparazzi weren't there to snap photos of them at the restaurant.</p>
<p>The car stopped as Fenton looked at Scrooge who was giving him a rare smile. Scrooge wanted to kiss him right there but he knows that Fenton was just there about his performance at work, not because of Scrooge's feelings.</p>
<p>The door opened suddenly startling the two ducks. "We are here, sir," Duckworth said politely.</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed in disappointment as he hoped that Fenton would ask him to come inside for coffee or something but it was too soon.</p>
<p>"The dinner was good, Mr. McDuck. Thank you for tonight," Fenton said with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'll see you at work," Scrooge replies and Fenton nodded as he left.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>The apartment should be quiet and dark by now as it was already late. Mama usually sleeps at 9pm, Fenton thought as he opens the door.</p>
<p>However to his surprise, the lights were still on and he sees his mama laying on the couch watching television. "Mama! What are you doing up?" Fenton asked surprised as he went towards her.</p>
<p>"To see if you need a shoulder to cry on," Iva said deadpan as she looks at her son.</p>
<p>"What, why?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, so McDuck didn't tell you yet," Iva said unhappily.</p>
<p>"Tell me what?! We just spoke about my performance at work and then some," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"It's not my place to tell. If you're that naive, just wait till McDuck tells you," Iva said.</p>
<p>"But mama….!"</p>
<p>"Hush, this drama series is quite good," Iva said as her eyes were on the television.</p>
<p>Fenton sighed as he went to his bedroom, maybe he can call someone and ask what his mama meant.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>"Do you know what time it is, Fenton?" The voice askes in the other side asked with a yawn.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Gandra, but I had to talk to someone. I'm desperate here!" Fenton exclaims.</p>
<p>Fenton's ex-girlfriend, Gandra Dee, sighed. "I can't tell you, Fenton. You have to figure it out yourself," she said.</p>
<p>"But Gandra, why can't you tell me?" Fenton asked as he was starting to whine a bit.</p>
<p>"Good night, Fenton," Gandra said and she hung up the phone even with Fenton's protesting.</p>
<p>"Blathering blatherskite! Even she won't help me!" Fenton said unhappily as he slammed down the phone. </p>
<p>Fenton sighed as he went to go and changed into his nightly clothes. Once done he went to his bed to lay upon it and he look up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>What are they not telling me? Fenton thought unhappily, he just hoped that he won't have any more surprises at work. </p>
<p>He had to talk to Mrs Featherby tomorrow about those machines, Fenton thought as he didn't want to be a screw up. He closes his eyes and he instantly fell asleep without even turning off the light.</p>
<p>He was just too tired to get up and do it himself luckily someone else did later on that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>I hope you guys are keeping yourself safe. </p>
<p>The next chapter should be up soon, I'm also updating my other story. My apologies if it's late on update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, here's the next chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few days since the dinner and Fenton was glad that he was transitioning at work just fine. It wasn't till the second day where he went inside to Mr. McDuck's office to go inside the vault.</p>
<p>It still amazes him how Scrooge was able to get all those treasures. He opened the vault and he was about to go inside when Scrooge stopped him.</p>
<p>"Wait for me at the landing, Fenton. I just want to talk to Mrs. Featherby," Scrooge said standing up from his chair.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as he gulped worriedly, what did he do now? He thought. He waited for Scrooge to come back as it took a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Is anything wrong?" He asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge shook his head as he took his routine dive into his treasure. Fenton smiled at the sight of Scrooge swimming in gold as he went down the stairs.</p>
<p>Fenton walked to the middle of the pile where Scrooge met up with him. He begun to count the numbers and begun to input it on his laptop.</p>
<p>Scrooge was staring at Fenton as he concentrated. He wanted this duck, he just hoped that his love will be returned.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes until Fenton exclaimed: "it's the same amount as before, Mr. McDuck!"</p>
<p>Scrooge looks over his shoulder and indeed that the number was the same as before. "That's good, laddie. Now, let's get out of here and into my office," he said with a smile.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Mmm, what about putting your businesses overseas? That'll give you more money," Fenton suggested as he and Scrooge were talking about finding ways to improve his liquid assets.</p>
<p>"That will also make me lose money," Scrooge said with a huff, "what about that bean factory that you worked in? You worked in the office in St. Canard," he said.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but there are only a few employees there. Probably like less than 100," Fenton said frowning, "you own that factory, Mr. McDuck," he added.</p>
<p>Scrooge was in deep thought before saying, "I think I'll close down that factory," he said.</p>
<p>There was silence until Fenton shrieked: "WHAT!"</p>
<p>"It's useless to me, Mr. Crackshell. I don't even go to St. Canard anymore to check my businesses," Scrooge explained.</p>
<p>"Yes, but…." Fenton began as he thought about his ex-girlfriend finding out that she lost her job because of him.</p>
<p>"Is there something that you aren't telling me, Mr. Crackshell?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>"N-No," Fenton stammered out.</p>
<p>Scrooge stared at him uncertainty. "You'll be coming with me when I go there, Mr. Crackshell…" He began.</p>
<p>"WHAT!"</p>
<p>"I need someone there to be apart of the witness when we seal the deal," Scrooge lies as he just wanted Fenton to be there with him.</p>
<p>"But what about my job here? The Money Bin might need me," Fenton said nervously.</p>
<p>"It'll only be a few hours possibly," Scrooge replies as he stood up, "I think I'll go home for lunch. What you'll be having for lunch, Mr. Crackshell?" He asked.</p>
<p>Fenton didn't say anything as he follows Scrooge out of the office and to his desk. He stopped when he saw a gift on top of it.</p>
<p>He blinked as he looks back at Scrooge who had stopped walking when he saw that Fenton wasn't following him anymore.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to do this, sir," Fenton said as he got the gift.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything," Scrooge lies in puzzlement.</p>
<p>"You didn't gave me this gift?"</p>
<p>"No," Scrooge replies shaking his head.</p>
<p>Fenton frowned as he turns over the wrapped gift to see if there was any indication who it was from, there was none.</p>
<p>"Do you think it's safe?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"Laddie, I think it may be a secret admirer gift," Scrooge said smirking and a wink.</p>
<p>Fenton blushes bright red in embarrassment. "I just started here," he said.</p>
<p>"Even so, why don't you open it? I'll be right back," Scrooge said as he went to talk to Mrs. Featherby.</p>
<p>Fenton sighed as he wasn't sure if he was ready to start dating again. He looked at the gift in front of him and did what Scrooge told him to do.</p>
<p>He opened the gift and inside was a pair of baseball tickets, voucher for the concession stand and a baseball. </p>
<p>"Blathering blatherskite," Fenton mutters as he stared at the gift before him. He did liked baseball, but he haven't been watching it lately.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Featherby called Duckworth and he should be here soon, you can come with me for lunch, Mr. Crackshell," Scrooge said coming by.</p>
<p>Fenton was quiet as he was staring at the gift before him. Scrooge watches him for a minute or two as Fenton spoke again.</p>
<p>"Who would go and do something like this? The tickets are front row seats! I could barely afford them!" Fenton exclaims as he sees the ticket price on the tickets.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do with them?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>"Probably asked Gandra to come with me," Fenton said shrugging as Scrooge felt a pang of jealousy that Gandra might be an ex-girlfriend of his.</p>
<p>"Now that's settled, what about lunch? You can always come with me, Mr. Crackshell," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"I brought a sandwich from home," Fenton replies with a smile.</p>
<p>Scrooge huffed, "a sandwich isn't enough for you, I'm sure Mrs. Beakley wouldn't mind whipping us something," he said.</p>
<p>"Just let me put away my stuff and we'll go then," Fenton piped up.</p>
<p>Scrooge watches Fenton put away his gift and papers within the drawer as he locks it. A baseball gift was a good idea before but hearing that Fenton was going to bring Gandra with him, I'm not sure it was a good idea, he thought unhappily.</p>
<p>"Alrighty! I'm ready to go, Mr. McDuck," Fenton said happily.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded as he started walking again with Fenton right behind him. He just hope that he doesn't take Gandra with him and takes him instead, wishful thinking that may be as he crosses his fingers in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>I'm already writing the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up soon.</p>
<p>Do you think Disney should re-release Ducktales Volume 4 1987? Not everyone has it and the price gouging, jeeze.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Over for lunch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales!</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mrs. Beakley is preparing lunch, sir," Duckworth said as soon as Scrooge and Fenton came inside the mansion.</p>
<p>"That's good, where are the boys?" Scrooge asked with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"HUEY! Take that back! You didn't see anything!" Dewey's voice screeched out on top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Scrooge and Fenton looks as the kids came running down the stairs. Huey was laughing, "it's official! Dewey and Webby are together!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Webby was right behind the boys as she blushed bright red in embarrassment. "Poor Doofus when he finds out," Louie commented shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Boys! What's going on?" Scrooge asked as he was trying to figure out what's happening.</p>
<p>"I saw Dewey and Webby kissing in the game room!" Huey exclaims as he made smooching faces.</p>
<p>"No we weren't!" Dewey and Webby cried out.</p>
<p>"You see! Both are in denial," Huey said smirking.</p>
<p>"Kids, we have a guest, you supposed to be on your best behavior if we have guests," Scrooge said sternly.</p>
<p>The kids looked and the boys recognized Fenton right away. "How's working at the Money Bin, Mr. Crackshell?" Louie asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's great! Your uncle is helping me out there," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he is," Huey said teasingly making Scrooge give him a glare and Fenton looking bewildered.</p>
<p>"Well, why not we go have lunch? Mr. Crackshell and I have to get back to work soon," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"You can call me 'Fenton' if you like, Mr. McDuck," Fenton piped up suddenly.</p>
<p>Scrooge tried not to grin or blushed when Fenton said it. Score! He thought happily as he turns to look at Fenton, "of course, F-Fenton," he stammered slightly as he swore in his mind.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Mmm, this soup is delicious, Mrs. Beakley!" Dewey said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Scrumptious!" Fenton agrees nodding as he took a piece of the bread he was holding to dunk it in his soup before eating it.</p>
<p>"How's your studying going, kids? It's your time off this week cause of exams next week," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Horrible," Dewey mutters.</p>
<p>"It was, till finding Dewey liplock with Webby," Huey said smirking.</p>
<p>Dewey groaned as Webby blushed bright red again. "Webbigail! You shouldn't be doing that till you're an adult!" Mrs. Beakley snapped.</p>
<p>"But….!" Webby began.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Beakley is right. Duckworth, I want you to supervise the kids whenever they're home," Scrooge began making the kids groan, "rather if they're in the bedroom or game room, it doesn't matter where," he added.</p>
<p>"Of course sir," Duckworth said nodding as Huey and Louie gave a glare to Webby and Dewey.</p>
<p>"How are you liking Duckburg, Mr. Crackshell?" Dewey asked wanting to change the subject.</p>
<p>"I'm loving it more than St. Canard," Fenton replies happily, "although I do have a bit of a mystery at work," he added.</p>
<p>"Why?" Louie asked curious.</p>
<p>"Someone gave me a baseball gift that isn't signed!" Fenton exclaims as the kids looks at Scrooge, "the tickets are expensive too."</p>
<p>"Who are you going to take?" Webby asked.</p>
<p>"Probably my ex-girlfriend, Gandra," Fenton said, "although she doesn't like baseball."</p>
<p>"Why not Uncle Scrooge? He loves baseball!" Louie exclaims as he was the one who thought the baseball gift was a good idea to give making Scrooge agree.</p>
<p>"I can't take my boss! That'll be highly inappropriate!" Fenton exclaims as he finishes his bread.</p>
<p>"It should be fine since the both of you are co-workers," Dewey said frowning, "no one will think if it's more than that," he added.</p>
<p>"I still have to ask Gandra first though," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"You do whatever you want with those tickets and have fun at the game," Scrooge said with a smile crossing his fingers, "now, we better eat up cause we have to get back to the office!" He said.</p>
<p>"Of course, Mr. McDuck!' Fenton exclaims happily.</p>
<p>"And you can call me 'Scrooge' when we're in private like now," Scrooge added.</p>
<p>There was silence as Fenton was debating if that was wrong or not as he nodded suddenly. "Of course Scroogey!" </p>
<p>The kids smiled at each other as Scrooge didn't corrected him as he found it quite …. endearing.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"I can't Fenton," Gandra said on the other side of the phone as Fenton called her once he got home.</p>
<p>"Why not?!"</p>
<p>"I'm not into baseball, why not asked someone else?" Gandra suggested.</p>
<p>"Blathering blatherskite! The kids were also saying something like that earlier," Fenton said with a huff.</p>
<p>"Huh? Kids?" Gandra askes confused.</p>
<p>Fenton sighed as he told her what happened earlier. "Well, what do you think?" He asked.</p>
<p>Gandra sighed in frustration, "Fenton, you dingus!"</p>
<p>"What did I do?!"</p>
<p>"For being so naive," Gandra said shaking her head, "you have to figure it out yourself," she added.</p>
<p>"But Gandra….!"</p>
<p>Gandra sighed again, it's no wonder that their relationship lasted long. "Look Fenton, it's getting late and my boss is saying that Mr. McDuck will be checking the company any day soon, is it true?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not too sure," Fenton admitted.</p>
<p>"Well anyway, my report is due tomorrow and I was checking it over till you called, Fenton," Gandra said.</p>
<p>Fenton laughed nervously, "oops. I just didn't know who to talk to, Gandra. My mama is no help at all," Fenton said huffing.</p>
<p>Gandra chuckled, "it's fine, just caught me at a bad moment. Just think about if you want to take Mr. McDuck to the baseball game or not," she said.</p>
<p>"Alright, good night, Gandra," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"Good night."</p>
<p>The two hung up as Fenton sighed. He wasn't sure when Scrooge wanted to go to the bean factory and he has to figure out who to take to the baseball game.</p>
<p>Blathering blatherskite! He had too much stuff to worry about for the moment and he didn't liked it one bit. Being an accountant for Mr. McDuck was more harder than it was his last boss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>I'm currently writing the next chapter and it'll be up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baseball game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I don't have beta, any grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy the next chapter!</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the weekend which means it was now Saturday afternoon and Fenton have decided to ask Scrooge to the baseball game.</p>
<p>He was still new in town and barely know anyone yet. His mama wasn't into baseball, he couldn't ask Scrooge's nephews since their were three of them, plus Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth were too busy.</p>
<p>Even asking Webbigail was out of the question or his co-workers at work. Scrooge was the only duck that he befriended so far and who have been nice to him when they first met. </p>
<p>"I have a feeling you'll find out today," Iva said with a grin as her eyes were glued to the TV as she spoke to her son.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about, mama," Fenton said with a huff as he came into the living room.</p>
<p>Iva gestures to the TV, "she found out that her friend is in love with her and has been secretly giving her gifts," she said.</p>
<p>"I still don't see what that got to do with me," Fenton said as he was watching the show.</p>
<p>Iva facepalmed as soon as Fenton said that. "I gave birth to a dingus!" She exclaims unhappily.</p>
<p>"Hey!" </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door as Fenton went to open the door and saw that it was Duckworth. "Sir, Mr. McDuck is waiting for you in the car," he said.</p>
<p>"He sends his personal butler up to get you," Iva said.</p>
<p>Fenton humphed, "I'll see you later, mama," he said and he left to go with Duckworth as he didn't see Iva shaking her head.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"What soap opera was she watching?" Scrooge asked when Fenton told him what happened prior coming into the car.</p>
<p>"The Young and the Featherless," Fenton said.</p>
<p>It was quiet in the car as Scrooge thought it over. He usually records and watches the show when he has the time, he thought of the last episode he had watched.</p>
<p>He blushed furiously and luckily Fenton was looking out at the other window. "S-S-Shhhe mu-must be mi-mistaken," Scrooge stammered out.</p>
<p>Fenton didn't say anything as Scrooge sighed in relieved.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>They arrived at the baseball game and was a few minutes early as they made their way to their seats. "Well! If it isn't Scroogey!" A voice exclaims.</p>
<p>Scrooge groaned as Fenton looked on in bewilderment to see another duck coming towards them from the other side.</p>
<p>"What are YOU doing here, Flinty?!" Scrooge snapped angrily. </p>
<p>Flintheart Glomgold glared at the other duck. "An employee gave me a ticket to see the baseball game, how can I refuse?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I very well know that you aren't into baseball, Glomgold!" Scrooge exclaims.</p>
<p>"My taste into sports has changed, Scroogey! Speaking of taste," Flintheart began looking over at Fenton, "what are you doing with a young duckling?" He asked smirking.</p>
<p>"I'm no duckling!" Fenton cried out as he didn't liked this other duck right away.</p>
<p>"It's none of your business, Flinty! Just stay away from us!" Scrooge snapped as he grabs Fenton's hand to go to their seats.</p>
<p>Flintheart followed them as the three went to their seats. To Scrooge's surprisement, Flintheart's seat was right next to Fenton.</p>
<p>"That can't be your seat!" </p>
<p>Flintheart snorted, "do you want to see my ticket?" He asked as he took it out.</p>
<p>Scrooge growled in annoyance as he snatched the ticket from him. He looked it over and then the seat numbers to see it was the right one.</p>
<p>"Curse me kilts!" Scrooge snapped as he threw the ticket down to the ground, "with all the rotten luck!" He muttered as he sat back down.</p>
<p>Flintheart laughed hysterically as he looked at Fenton, "who are you to Scroogey? He asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge tries to ignore him as Fenton fidgeted nervously. "Me? I'm just an accountant for Mr. McDuck," he said.</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Flintheart asked raising an eyebrow, "Scroogey usually goes to an outing with his nephews, but not with an accountant! Are you trying to butter him up, Mr…..?"</p>
<p>"Crackshell," Fenton replies as he didn't gave him his first name, he hated the duck. </p>
<p>Flintheart snorted at the name, "well? Are you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Of course not! I just started working in Duckburg," Fenton replies unhappily.</p>
<p>"Really?! Why don't you work for my company instead? I'm the second richest duck in the world," Flintheart suggested.</p>
<p>Scrooge snorted as Flintheart glared at him, "what's it to you, McDuck?!" He snapped.</p>
<p>Before Scrooge could say anything, Fenton decided to buy some snacks from the concession stand. "Do you want anything?" He asked looking at the two ducks.</p>
<p>Both ducks shook their heads as Fenton quickly left so that he'll be out of the argument. Once ouf of ear shot, it was Flintheart who spoke again.</p>
<p>"What's your game here, McDuck? What are you doing with that youngling?!" Flintheart asked.</p>
<p>"It's none of your business, Flinty!" </p>
<p>The two bickered till Fenton came back with his snacks as soon as the game was starting. "Whoo-hoo! I hope the Mallards win!" Fenton exclaims excitedly.</p>
<p>"In your dreams, Crackshell! The Calisota Steelers will win!" Flintheart exclaimed.</p>
<p>Fenton made a gagging gesture as Scrooge groaned in annoyance. "Enough bickering, can we just watch the game?" He asked.</p>
<p>"His right, truce?" Flintheart asked.</p>
<p>"Were we arguing?" Fenton asked as Flintheart mouth dropped open in surprise.</p>
<p>"Why you…..!"</p>
<p>"Flintheart!" Scrooge snapped as people behind them were now glaring.</p>
<p>Flintheart growled and stood his ground as he looks over at Fenton who was watching the game. He is one annoying duck that I've ever met, what does Scroogey even see in him? Flintheart thought unhappily.</p>
<p>"Augh, I can't believe it! The Steelers just made another score," Fenton said sadly.</p>
<p>"Hah! That serves you right!" Flintheart exclaims laughing.</p>
<p>Scrooge smiled as both Fenton and Flintheart were enjoying the game. Sure he hated Flintheart being there, but there's times where he could just be normal like this time.</p>
<p>Who would thought that his own rival would get along with the one he has a crush one? Although the two ducks probably don't see it that way.</p>
<p>Scrooge shook his head as he continues on watching the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p>
<p>I started drawing again and I've been trying to draw Fenton and Scrooge. Is Fenton hard to draw? Cause I was able to draw Scrooge, even though it isn't perfect.</p>
<p>My tumblr is coolkcblue if you want to check out the drawings.</p>
<p>I've also received 6 hate comments cause of my Harry Potter story this past few days. I got fed up so I deleted those comments. I even modified my recent Harry Potter story so I can moderate comments.</p>
<p>However my recent Harry Potter story was not the one targeted but the previous one that's finished from last year. I turned off anon comments on that one as well.</p>
<p>Just remember: it's only a story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memory lane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, here is the next chapter.</p>
<p>--------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is it with that duck anyway?! He was starting to get on my nerves!" Fenton exclaims unhappily as he and Scrooge were back inside the car after the baseball game. </p>
<p>Scrooge laughed, "that's Flintheart Glomgold for sure, the second richest duck in the world right after me," he explaines with a smirked.</p>
<p>Fenton sputtered as soon as he said that. "I was a-arg-arguing with a-a rich d-duck?!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Fenton. Flinty would probably forget about yeah, and besides, we have more important things now to look forward," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"We'll be going to St. Canard on Monday to meet up with your old boss," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"What?!" Fenton shrieked.</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten?" Scrooge asked with a 'look.'</p>
<p>"Of course not, sir," Fenton replies as he was thinking if he should call Gandra tonight and warn her.</p>
<p>Scrooge frowned, "whatever happened to calling me by my first name?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Eh, oops?" Fenton replies sheepishly.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Blathering Blatherskite! I don't know what to do, mama!" Fenton wails as he enters the apartment and saw his mother watching television.</p>
<p>"He told you the news?" Iva asked smirking.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Well, I did tried to warn you," Iva replied as she looks at her son who was sitting down near her.</p>
<p>"I just can't figure out what to do," Fenton said groaning as he watches television.</p>
<p>"Look Fenton, I don't care who you date. Mr. McDuck seems like a good duck to you even though he'll be your sugar daddy," Iva said.</p>
<p>There was silence as Fenton was confused on what his mother was saying. "Wait, what?" He asked suddenly, "what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"You having a meltdown that after McDuck confessed to you?"</p>
<p>"Confessed to what? I was talking about the meeting on Monday! Should I tell Gandra or not that she's going to get laid off? What were you talking about?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"I….uh, oops. I was talking about the tv show," Iva lied quickly as Fenton glared at her.</p>
<p>"About dating? And what's this about sugar daddy again?" He asked.</p>
<p>Iva didn't answer aa she went back to her television show. Fenton groaned as he decided to go to his bedroom, he didn't understood his mother at times.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Fenton decided not to call Gandra to warn her about the upcoming meeting. He sat beside Scrooge inside the limo as Duckworth drove them to St. Canard. </p>
<p>"How about you show me where you lived before, Fenton? I haven't been to St. Canard for quite awhile," Scrooge said smiling.</p>
<p>"Errr, it wasn't a nice place till I moved to Duckburg," Fenton said nervously.</p>
<p>"It couldn't be that bad," Scrooge said, "I've seen worst places."</p>
<p>Fenton wasn't too sure as he looks out the window. They had just crossed the bridge and he knew exactly where they were.</p>
<p>"If we still got time before the meeting, I can show you where. Our place before is near here," Fenton said.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded, "Tell Duckworth on where we are heading to," he said.</p>
<p>That's what Fenton did as he told Duckworth the directions as they headed to the place that he lived before.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Scrooge blinked at the parked trailers beforehim, "this is where you lived?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Fenton said nodding, "when I was young, I see crimes nearby and it wasn't till a few years ago that Darkwing came to stop them," he expalined.</p>
<p>"Who?" </p>
<p>"Darkwing Duck, the duck in the purple cape that comes out at night to save the neighborhood," Fenton said huffing.</p>
<p>"Then why did you decided to leave?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>Fenton shrugged, "a new change of scenery, I wanted somewhere fresh and exciting with no crimes," he said.</p>
<p>"And Duckburg…" Scrooge began but was soon interrupted.</p>
<p>"STOP HIM!"</p>
<p>The two ducks looked and saw a plant-like-duck who was running away from a duck that looked like to be Darkwing Duck. Scrooge growled in annoyance as he uses his cane to trip the plant-like-duck who wasn't looking.</p>
<p>It indeed worked as the plant-like-duck tripped over and fell onto the ground, he was a bit dazed. "I see why you wanted to move," Scrooge said to Fenton who nodded.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the help gramps," Darkwing said as he came over to them, his eyes widened. "Mr. McDuck, this is a coincidence," he said.</p>
<p>"Sir? The meeting is in twenty minutes, if we don't get a move on, we will be late," Duckworth said out the window of the limo.</p>
<p>Fenton sees Darkwing's face being disappointment as he hurled up the plant-like-duck against him. "Thanks again for helping me with Bushroot," he said.</p>
<p>"Any time laddie," Scrooge said smiling, "come along, Fenton. We need to get going," he said as he turned to leave.</p>
<p>Fenton looked back at his old trailer before turning back to go after Scrooge. He bid farewell to Darkwing as he went inside the limo and they drove off. "Do you know Darkwing Duck?" Fenton asked after a minute or two.</p>
<p>"I think so," Scrooge said frowning, "well, one of my employees told me about the video game tournament that I was hosting that it was sabotaged but Darkwing Duck was there as a contestant," he explained.</p>
<p>"That's cool," Fenton said softly and Scrooge didn't say anything as he was thinking about something. </p>
<p>The ride to the factory was a quiet one till Duckworth announced that they were there.</p>
<p>Fenton squirmed nervously as he got out of the vehicle and he stares at the old building that he used to work in. He took a deep breath and followed Mr. McDuck to go inside.</p>
<p>He just hope that his ex-girlfriend wasn't there working today, he didn't want to face her wrath when she finds out that he knew what Mr. McDuck was planning to do.</p>
<p>Let's get this over with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---------</p>
<p>Sorry for the late update! I was updating my HP story to the end and then I got other one-shot story ideas 😅.</p>
<p>I hope this chapter wasn't too abrupt or something. Sorry in advanced if the next chapter is late again, but I am updating. </p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scrooge discovers something about his accountant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>-----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two went inside the building and Fenton instantly was looking for Gandra when his old boss: Hunter Featherstone came up to them.</p>
<p>"Mr. McDuck! Are you checking up the old bean factory?" Featherstone asked.</p>
<p>"I'm here for the meeting, remember?" Scrooge asked annoyed, "my accountant is witnessing the whole ordeal," he said.</p>
<p>Featherstone looks over to see who was the accountant and laughed when he saw it was Fenton. "How did you land the job, Fenton?! You were just a bean counter!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>Fenton wanted to retort back but Scrooge beat him to it. "Enough! I have more important matters to deal with instead of coming here," he snapped.</p>
<p>Featherstone nodded even though he wanted to continue to taunt Fenton. "Follow me to my office and we'll talk business there," he said.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"You can't shut us down! You'll be laying off workers that needs this job!" Featherstone exclaims.</p>
<p>"I have no use for this place, Hunter. I'm not even coming here to St. Canard anymore," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>Featherstone growled as he looks over at Fenton. "You! This has something to do with you! It's all your fault!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Me?!" Fenton squeaked out.</p>
<p>"This doesn't have anything to do with him, Hunter! I made the decision as it is my company!" </p>
<p>Featherstone glared at the two before pressing the intercom button. "Gandra, bring in the papers so that Mr. McDuck could sign them," he instructed.</p>
<p>Fenton's face paled when he heard Gandra's voice answered: "yes sir."</p>
<p>It was barely a few seconds when Gandra came inside and handed the papers to Mr. Featherstone. She stood beside him as she was staring at Fenton who was squirming in his seat.</p>
<p>"You'll regret this, Mr. McDuck. You just made all the employees here homeless," Featherstone said.</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Hunter, I have a new factory being build in Duckburg, they can apply there," Scrooge said making Fenton's eyes widened.</p>
<p>He never told me about that! He thought.</p>
<p>"Now," Scrooge began as he looks at Fenton, "why don't you go outside with Miss Gandra here? Mr. Featherstone and I need to talk privately," he said.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as he looks up to see Gandra getting permission from her boss. He sighed as he got up to follow Gandra out the door but not before hearing:</p>
<p>"Now, what's this about Mr. Crackshell being a bean counter? He told me he worked in an office!"</p>
<p>Fenton paled as he heard Featherstone's laughter before he was out of the office.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"You lied in your application form, did you?" Gandra asked as soon as Fenton came out.</p>
<p>"Partially," Fenton replies sheepishly.</p>
<p>Gandra sighed, "Mr. McDuck is sure to fire you once he finds out," she said.</p>
<p>"I know," Fenton muttered as he slids down the wall and onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Okay, what I want to know is: 1) why did you lie? 2) why didn't you tell me about this businsess deal?" Gandra asked.</p>
<p>"I wanted to impress you that I can go out on my own," Fenton said sighing, "big mistake with that, Mr. Featherstone wanted you also," he added.</p>
<p>"That's hard to believe!"</p>
<p>"Well, I did wanted to move up as well beside being a bean counter. I did worked with the computers as well sometimes," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"And my 2nd question?" </p>
<p>"I didn't want to face your wrath," Fenton admitted.</p>
<p>Gandra shook her head. "They'll be there for awhile, why don't we go to the break room?" She suggested and Fenton agreed.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"Why don't you apply at Mr. McDuck's new factory? I'm sure there's a position for you," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"I looked and it's all for entry level workers," Gandra said sighing.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence till Fenton realized something. "I think there's a job at the Money Bin! Mrs. Featherby was looking for an assistant for her as she's too busy nowadays," he said as he sees Gandra smile wide, "I'll forward you the email."</p>
<p>Gandra nodded happily and she was about to say something when the door opened. The two stood up right away as they saw Mr. McDuck and Mr. Featherstone standing there.</p>
<p>"Getting acquainted, are we?" Featherstone asked with a slight sneer. </p>
<p>Fenton looked at Scrooge and he saw that it was an unhappy look. "It's time to go, Mr. Crackshell," Scrooge said looking at the two.</p>
<p>He gulped as he didn't liked where this was going.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Once inside the limo, Scrooge gave instructions to Duckworth on where to go next. The ride to wherever they were going to was a quiet one.</p>
<p>Fenton was looking out the window to see where they were going and he knew where they were, but not the place where they were heading.</p>
<p>He was still looking out the window when the limo stopped and Duckworth got out. He saw that they were at a park but Scrooge didn't get out nor did Duckworth opened the door for them.</p>
<p>"Did you know I have to pay Featherstone to shut his mouth so that he wouldn't tell it to anyone about your …. untruthfulness on your resume?" Scrooge asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Fenton paled as he looks at his boss and saw how angry Scrooge was. "You didn't have to do that, sir. I lied on the resume and the interviewee believed me," he said, "I'll resign and go back to being a entry-level employee."</p>
<p>"It's a good thing that I love you," Scrooge murmured so softly that Fenton almost didn't hear it.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Scrooge was the one who paled this time, "no, you don't have to resign. Who else would be able to work as an accountant for me? You're the only one capable of doing so," he said quickly.</p>
<p>Fenton eyed him suspiciously, "I don't think Mr. Featherstone would keep true to his word, Scroogey," he said slowly without realizing what he had just said in the end.</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?"</p>
<p>"He hates me, remember? It's a wonder that I survived working there for so long," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"Mmm, will figure something out when the time comes. How about walking in the park before going back to work? I'm sure that will clear your mind," Scrooge suggested.</p>
<p>Fenton smiled, "I don't mind," he said and the two ducks got out of the car to have a bit of fresh air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---------</p>
<p>I decided to update today since it's Harry Potter's birthday. I was gonna do it this weekend cause it's the start of August, but, eh... </p>
<p>The next chapter should be up soon. Sorry in advanced if it isn't!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton finds out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p><p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter!</p><p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Fenton forwarded the email about tbe job opening to Gandra a few days later. He had been busy and the job application wouldn't closed till Mrs. Featherby found someone she likes.</p><p>It wasn't till Scrooge called him in the afternoon that same day that he wanted an impromptu meeting. "I'll be heading to Europe tomorrow for a few days, laddie and I need you to take care of things while I'm away," he said.</p><p>"Eh? Shouldn't I come along, Mr. McDuck?!" Fenton asked surprised.</p><p>"I don't think you have experience on treasure hunting now, do you?" Scrooge asked making Fenton's face crestfallen, "besides, I'll have Launchpad McQuack and my nephew with me! It wouldn't be too bad," he said.</p><p>"What should I do while you're gone?" Fenton aaked.</p><p>"Answer the phone, sort out mails, answer unread emails…." Scrooge said listing it on his fingers as he was sitting at the edge on his desk.</p><p>"Technically what I'm doing now," Fenton said deadpan, "well, besides being inside your vault and updating accounts and financial statements," he said thoughtfully.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be fine, Fenton. I should be back in few days, and who knows? I might get you a souvenir," Scrooge said teasingly.</p><p>"You don't have to do that, Scroogey," Fenton said making Scrooge smile.</p><p>"I don't mind, it's a reward that you've been working so hard as my accountant," Scrooge said.</p><p>Fenton nodded, "thank you."</p><p>"At least now I know who Gandra is," Scrooge said eyeing Fenton who looked puzzled.</p><p>---------</p><p>"……..me to come with you? I can be useful," Fenton was saying as he and Scrooge was leaving the office to go to Fenton's desk.</p><p>"I'm sure, but someone needs to look after the money bin," Scrooge replied.</p><p>Fenton was going to suggest Mrs. Featherby can do it when something caught his eye. "A donut box?" Fenton asked eyeing the pink box as he went behind his desk to look at it.</p><p>There was a small note on top as Fenton read:</p><p>Don't overwork yourself, my love. You can do it. -SA</p><p>Fenton blushes as he looks at Scrooge who was eyeing him quizzically, "what is it, lad?" He asked.</p><p>He handed the note to him as he opens the box to see if there actual donuts inside. Indeed there were! There was a dozen different kind of donuts.</p><p>Fenton heard Scrooge chuckle as he handed the note back to him. "You truly have a secret admirer, Mr. Crackshell. I'm starting to get a bit jealous," Scrooge said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm flattered but I want to know who it is," Fenton replied as he took a donut and bit into it. "Yum, chocolate glaze," he said munching as he looked at Scrooge, "you can have one."</p><p>"It's okay, I'm watching my figure," Scrooge quickly said as he stared at the donuts. The donuts have been Webbigail's idea and it looked like….</p><p>"Mrs. Featherby! Do you want a donut?" Fenton asks his secretary who agreed.</p><p>……or not, it looks like Fenton is watching his figure as well, Scrooge thought deadpan. Well, that's one gift down the drain, Scrooge thought again as he watches Fenton hand out the donuts to some of his employees.</p><p>Mrs. Featherby gave Scrooge a pat on the back comfortingly as she knew what Scrooge may be feeling. After all, he was the one who asked her to buy the donuts and put it there.</p><p>She just hoped Scrooge would get Fenton in the end or else Scrooge would be more depressed and moody!</p><p>---------</p><p>"Fenton, you idiot!" Gandra shrieked out as Fenton pulled the phone away from his ear.</p><p>"What did I do?!"</p><p>"I can't turn down Mrs. Featherby's offer now, it's a great opportunity," Gandra wails out.</p><p>"Why should you?" Fenton asked confused.</p><p>After Fenton have forwarded the email to her, Gandra have immediately applied and Mrs. Featherby have quickly responded. </p><p>The following day when Scrooge left for his expedition, Gandra had an immediate interview online with Mrs. Featherby.</p><p>The two hit it off and Gandra got the job. She's supposedly start working the day before Scrooge should come back.</p><p>She was commuting back and forth from Duckburg to St. Canard for the time being, she was also looking for a nearby apartment somewhere in the vacinity of the Money Bin. </p><p>"Fenton, I think you're boss may be a bit jealous of me," Gandra said slowly.</p><p>"Nawwww, why should he be?" Fenton asked.</p><p>"The way what you're telling me it sounds like he is," Gandra said.</p><p>"You'll be fine working here, Mrs. Featherby will treat you well," Fenton said.</p><p>"I hope so," Gandra said nodding, "and I can't believe you gave away the donuts," she added.</p><p>"Shouldn't I? It's a lot of sweets for one duck to eat!" Fenton exclaims.</p><p>Gandra sighed annoyed, "I feel sorry for Mr. McDuck," she said.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, it's a good thing I'll be working there then," Gandra replied.</p><p>Fenton was a bit confused when the two hung up. He went outside to the living room where he sees his mother preparing TV dinners in the kitchen.</p><p>"Do you need help with that, mama?" Fenton asked.</p><p>"I'm fine Fenton, what were you and Gandra talking about?" Iva asked.</p><p>"You were evasdropping?" Fenton asked.</p><p>"No, I could hear you blathering when I turned off the television. What is it this time?" Iva asked as she sat at the table and looked at her son.</p><p>"Mr. McDuck," Fenton replies sighing as he sat across from her.</p><p>"Again?! Fenton, you really have no clue, do you?" Iva asked.</p><p>"No!" </p><p>"How did you do it with Gandra before when you wanted her to be your girlfriend?" Iva asked.</p><p>"That's different! Mr. Featherstone wanted her also and I had to…." Fenton began as he frowned making Iva smile. </p><p>Fenton shook his head, "no, Mr. McDuck isn't that way at all!" He exclaims.</p><p>Iva frowned, "are you homophobic, Fenton?" She asked. The quietness from her son have the answer to her question. "Why?"</p><p>It was still silent until Fenton told her what happened during high school and Iva should have paid attention back then. Some mother she turned out to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p><p>How was it? Yay or nay? I waited an extra day to finally post this chapter to leave you guys in suspense 😉.</p><p>The moment of truth has been revealed, now what?</p><p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad and good news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.</p>
<p>I don't have a beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Fenton went to work the following day, Iva quickly called the Money Bin and got a hold of Mrs. Featherby who was about to start her day.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Featherby, is there a way that I could contact Mr. McDuck?" Iva asked.</p>
<p>"It's only for emergency calls, Mrs. Crackshell. I don't think Mr. McDuck would even notice that it's ringing nor it will go through since his in a treasure hunt," Mrs. Featherby said.</p>
<p>"What about the hotel he'll be staying?" Iva asked.</p>
<p>There was silence until Mrs. Featherby sighed. "Who knows when he'll return but I will give you the number to call the hotel," she said.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Iva said happily as she quickly jotted down the number. The two hung up after that and Iva called the hotel even if it was long distance and different time zone.</p>
<p>"Mr. McDuck is not here yet, do you want me to leave a message?" The clerk asked.</p>
<p>Iva's eyes widened as it should be late on where he is now. "Yes, can you tell him that Iva Crackshell called? Tell him it's urgent and that it's about Fenton," she said.</p>
<p>"Of course ma'am, you'll be hearing from him soon," the clerk said and they hung up.</p>
<p>Iva sighed in relieved, now she just needs to wait for the call and tell him.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>However two days have past and no word yet as Fenton have come home worried on day two of a missing Mr. McDuck.</p>
<p>"He should have been back by now but he isn't!" Fenton exclaims as he sagged down on the couch.</p>
<p>"He has been missing before, hasn't he?" Iva asked as she too was a bit worried.</p>
<p>"That's what Mrs. Featherby said, she even said to wait for a couple of days," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"Is that wise? What if his hurt or lost?" Iva asked.</p>
<p>"Scroogey has Mr. McQuack and his nephew with him anyway," Fenton said as he saw Iva giving him a 'look,' "what?" He asked.</p>
<p>"You called him 'Scroogey,'" Iva replied smirking.</p>
<p>"He told me I can," Fenton said frowning.</p>
<p>Iva shook her head in amusement as her son was still denying some facts. "How are things at work?" She asked.</p>
<p>"So far, so good. Gandra started working at the Money Bin…." Fenton began.</p>
<p>"Wait, your ex-girlfriend? I thought she works in St. Canard?" Iva asked surprised.</p>
<p>Fenton told his mother what happened since he had forwarded the job application to her. He stared at his mother who was staring in shock.</p>
<p>"You do realize what will happen when Scrooge comes back, right?" Iva asked.</p>
<p>Fenton blinks in confusion before asking: "you think he'll get jealous?"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Nawwwww, that's what Gandra said," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"Smart girl," Iva said huffing, "you have a complete soap opera drama in your hands, my son," she said smirking.</p>
<p>Fenton groaned, he didn't want to say anything anymore.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>It was two days again when Iva gotten a call from Scrooge McDuck. It was morning and Fenton have gone to work when the ringing woke her up.</p>
<p>She was watching a late special episode last night on one of her favorite dramas and she couldn't miss that. "Hello? Mrs. Crackshell? Are you there?" Scrooge's voice asked startling Iva.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Mr. McDuck, I dazed out there," Iva said.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Mrs. Crackshell. I'm sorry for returning your call late, our adventure took a wrong turn," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"I hope no one is hurt."</p>
<p>"Just some bumps and bruises," Scrooge said chuckling, "is everything alright there with you and Fenton? The clerk said that your message was urgent?" He said.</p>
<p>Iva took a deep breath and told Scrooge everything on what Fenton told her about high school. Once Iva was done, Scrooge was seething.</p>
<p>"That was a dirty trick on what they did to Fenton! If only I could find them right now and teach them a lesson!"</p>
<p>Iva listened to his rambling until he was calmer. "Well, that was interesting, but I am sorry about telling Fenton on what you were doing. He just seemes so …. helpless," she explained.</p>
<p>"I know, but now I have a new agenda to get Fenton to be mine," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"You do?" Iva asked surprised.</p>
<p>"Yep! But first: I have to re-call my Money Bin and tell them I'll be coming in the afternoon instead," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Just don't break my son's heart, Mr. McDuck," Iva said, "his my precious baby," she added.</p>
<p>"I won't and don't worry about this phone bill, I'll pay for it," Scrooge said and with that said, he and Iva bid farewell to each other as they hung up the phone.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Blathering blatherskite! Scroogey is coming back this afternoon!" Fenton exclaims as he hung up the phone and looked at Gandra.</p>
<p>"You should have told him, Fenton," Gandra said worriedly.</p>
<p>"That Hunter Featherstome didn't kept his word?! His publishing articles that aren't true about you and me!" Fenton exclaimed showing her the Duckburg newspaper.</p>
<p>Employee Romance At The Money Bin<br/>By Hunter Featherstone</p>
<p>Rumors are circulating through the grapevine that employees are dating one another at McDuck's Money Bin. </p>
<p>Who is it, you may ask? Why, it's none other than Fenton Crackshell and Gandra Dee! The both of them work at the bean factory as well in St. Canard.</p>
<p>Gandra stopped reading the article as she looks at Fenton. "He'll be an idiot once he finds out that I'm getting married to another duck," she said huffing.</p>
<p>"I don't even know how he got a job and begun writing for Duckburg newspaper!" Fenton exclaims before realization hit him, "wait, what?" He asked looking at Gandra.</p>
<p>"I'm getting married soon, Fenton," Gandra said with a small smile.</p>
<p>"I….. congrats! Who's the lucky duck?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"It's a secret," Gandra replies showing her finger to Fenton, "I have no ring yet as his saving money to get me one. You're the only one that knows," she said.</p>
<p>"He propose without a ring? Hmm," Fenton said thoughtfully looking at her.</p>
<p>"Well, he gave me a rose for the time being, but nonetheless, we're getting married," Gandra said sighing happily. </p>
<p>"I'm happy for you, I really am!" Fenton exclaims as he hopes Scrooge wouldn't be too upset about the article.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>You can ignore the time difference cause I didn't thought it thoroughly 😆. Just think that Scrooge is 1-day ahead and Duckburg is behind a day, I think that's what I was aiming for.</p>
<p>I was going to update this tomorrow but since it's a new week, I decided against it. Sorry in advanced if the next chapter is delayed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gandra's new fiancé.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck. </p><p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter!</p><p>-----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Duckworth, what is going on at my Money Bin?!" Scrooge asked angrily as he threw the newspaper on the seat beside him inside the limo.</p><p>"I am not too sure, sir. Mr. Crackshell doesn't speak about it," Duckworth explained.</p><p>"I sure would like to know when Gandra started working at my Money Bin!" Scrooge said unhappily aa the drive going to the Money Bin was a silent one.</p><p>----------</p><p>Fenton was in Scrooge's office waiting patiently for his boss to arrive. It wasn't long when the doors bang opened against the wall startling Fenton who was reading emails on the computer.</p><p>"Sc-Scroogey!" Fenton stammered out but was quieted when he saw the look on Scrooge's face.</p><p>"Almost a week I have been gone and I find out my Money Bin is in chaos?!" Scrooge shrieked as Fenton was lucky that the door have closed right behind Scrooge after that bang. </p><p>"N-Not re-really…."</p><p>"My expedition went sour, Fenton! I was lucky to get out of there alive!" Scrooge exclaimed as Fenton's eyes widened but he kept quiet.</p><p>"Luckily Launchpad and Donald was there to help take out the beast," Scrooge said sighing as he took out a small velvet box and he gestured Fenton to take it, "open it."</p><p>Fenton did and gaped as he saw a ring with a huge, heart diamond in the middle. "Um, is this….?" He began as he was loss for words.</p><p>Scrooge shook his head, "it's a custom made promise ring. The diamond is from the expedition that I got it from," he said.</p><p>"But we aren't d-dating! Why would you give me something like…" Fenton began and swore as he figured out who, "mama told you, didn't she?" He asked.</p><p>"Aye, she did. I've been wooing you since the start, Fenton. You're mother is a clever woman," Scrooge said.</p><p>"I just don't know if I can take this," Fenton replied as he was giving it back to Scrooge.</p><p>Scrooge shook his head, "keep it. You don't have to wear it but keep it for now till you're ready," he said.</p><p>Fenton eyed the small box as he nodded. "I may or may not return your affection, Scroogey," he said slowly.</p><p>"I know, laddie. It's a risk I'm willing to take," Scrooge said confident as that made Fenton's heart soar. "Now, get away from my desk. I need to figure out about this article business," he said.</p><p>"Um, Gandra's fiancé may be able to help," Fenton piped up as he was now standing across from his desk.</p><p>There was silent as Fenton stood nervously on where he was standing. He was looking at Scrooge who was staring back at him with scrutiny.</p><p>He gulped, he knows Scroogey was jealous of Gandra now but is he going to fire him because of what he did while he was gone?</p><p>"What department is she working in, Fenton?" Scrooge asked calmly.</p><p>"She's Mrs. Featherby's assistant," Fenton replied.</p><p>Fenton watched as Scrooge hit the intercom button. "Mrs. Featherby, will you send Gandra in here?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes sir," Mrs. Featherby said as Scrooge closed off the intercom.</p><p>While they waited, Fenton asked: "were you able to find what you were looking for in the expedition?"</p><p>Scrooge nodded as his eyes lit up, "the golden scarab is beautiful, laddie! I have it put in my private museum and I can show it to you," he said.</p><p>"The golden scarab? From the story of Aladdin?" Fenton asked frowning.</p><p>Before Scrooge could answer him, the doors opened revealing Gandra. "I'm sorry sir, I was delivering something for Mrs. Featherby in one of the departments," she explained.</p><p>"It's alright, we were just talking about my expedition," Scrooge said gesturing to the chair beside Fenton so Gandra could sit.</p><p>"How was your trip, Mr. McDuck?" Gandra asked as she sat down not once looking at Fenton.</p><p>"It was ….. eventful to say the least," Scrooge replied, "now, about this article business," he began.</p><p>"I'm getting married sir, what Mr. Featherstone is saying are lies," Gandra piped up.</p><p>Scrooge nodded, "Fenton said that you're fiancé could help?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, no one knows I'm getting married yet," she said as she told Scrooge how he proposed to her.</p><p>"Do you have pictures, lassie?" Scrooge asked.</p><p>Gandra nodded, "Jim hired a specialized photographer for the day that time," she said.</p><p>Scrooge grinned, "where can I meet your fiancé? We can publish your proposal in the next newspaper," he said.</p><p>"Um, Jim's schedule is a bit tight, sir. You see, his an actor in your studio right now," Gandra explained.</p><p>There was silent until it was Fenton who spoke up first. "Wait a minute! You're fiancé is Jim Starling?! That big Batman movie that they were promoting in St. Canard?!" He asked.</p><p>Gandra nodded, "his working at Mr. McDuck's studio right now for a ….. um, modern setting gay romance movie," she said.</p><p>"But his not gay," Fenton said surprised.</p><p>"His an actor, Fenton. His playing one of the main characters," Gandra explained.</p><p>"Hmm, if we do put his name on the newspaper, his popularity will go up," Scrooge said.</p><p>"Oh! And we can bring down Mr. Featherstone in the process! But what about Fenton, sir? Wouldn't it backfire with your …. Well, um …. " Gandra began as she didn't want to give anything away.</p><p>"I have lawyers, my dear. I've been wooing Fenton secretly and it isn't in the way of his job," Scrooge explained.</p><p>"Oh, so you know, Fenton?" Gandra asked.</p><p>Fenton nodded, "thanks to mama," he said.</p><p>"Tomorrow you will be coming with me to the studio, Fenton. Mrs. Featherby will watch the Money Bin for a few hours," Scrooge said happily.</p><p>Fenton nodded, he couldn't wait to see Jim Starling tomorrow! He just couldn't believe that his ex-girlfriend fiancé was his favorite actor! How ironic is that?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p><p>In my story, Jim Starling is really an actor and not Darkwing Duck while Drake Mallard is. Hence that's why I decided to put in Ducktales 2017 cause of some aspects. </p><p>I hope you liked Gandra's fiancé reveal! Plus Scrooge's promise to Fenton.</p><p> Mmm,  in case anyone is wondering where Launchpad and Donald is, well, Donald is already back on his ship and Launchpad took a taxicab since his visiting someone.</p><p>Yeah there's no tag for Gandra / Jim pairing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Jim Starling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales nor Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the first time Fenton have stepped inside a movie studio. Yet alone it has to be Scrooge McDuck's studio.</p>
<p>He was walking behind Scrooge as Fenton stares in awe at his surroundings. It wasn't long till Fenton almost bumped into Scrooge when he suddenly stopped. Fenton looked up and gaped at the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>Standing a few feet away from him was none other then Jim Starling! He wanted to rush over there and asked him questions but he held back as he didn't want to embarrassed Scrooge.</p>
<p>Instead he moved to the other side of Scrooge and watched the scene before him. It was truly amazing to see a favorite actor in sight.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"You can't! You can't leave me!" Jim Starling exclaimed as he was reciting the lines he memorized.</p>
<p>"I saw you! I saw you kissing another duck!" The duck in front of him snapped.</p>
<p>"It was a mistake! Please, Johnny, I need you. I can't live without you," Jim said softly.</p>
<p>"It's too late, James, it's too late," Johnny said shaking his head as he turns and leaves.</p>
<p>"No, please…." Jim trembles as he fell down on his knees and sobbed.</p>
<p>"CUT! That's a wrap for the day!"</p>
<p>Jim and the other actor turned to look at the director. Jim was about to say something but saw Scrooge McDuck standing beside him.</p>
<p>Scrooge was mentioning Jim to come over to him and Jim did before bidding farewell to the other. "Mr. McDuck, Gandra told me about your predicament," he said looking over at Fenton.</p>
<p>"Aye, perhaps we can go somewhere more quieter?" Scrooge asked as he was sure that the director was evasdropping on their conversation.</p>
<p>"I know just the place!" Jim exclaimed with a smile.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"Wow, that's a Batman limited edition action figure!" Fenton breathed out as he was staring at the action figures on Jim's drawer.</p>
<p>"Mmm, after this project, I'm eyeing to get the role of Darkwing Duck," Jim said.</p>
<p>"Wait, Darkwing Duck?" Fenton asked looking at him.</p>
<p>"Yes, the McDuck studio is doing a TV show of it based of the hero in St. Canard," Jim explained.</p>
<p>Fenton's eyes widened as he looked at Scrooge who seemed to be disinterested in the whole thing. "Enough of this nonsense, we are here to stop Hunter Featherstone, remember?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course, sir," Jim said nodding as he sat on his chair. "I do have pictures like Gandra said, but I don't have the ring yet. I was going to get the ring next week in my next paycheck," he explained.</p>
<p>"You don't think the rose will be convincing enough to believe?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>Jim shook his head, "I don't believe so. I also need time to ask the photographer to shoot some photos with the ring," he said.</p>
<p>"And we need to print it in the upcoming newspaper," Scrooge said frowning, "how much do you need for the ring?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Almost $1000 is needed," Jim said blinking as he watches Scrooge take out a checkbook, "sir! You don't need to do that, I almost have enough money for it!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>"If we don't settle this soon, the Money Bin will lose either money or employees," Scrooge said ripping the check from the checkbook and handing it to Jim, "Gandra nor Fenton may not have a job by the end of this month," he added.</p>
<p>Jim eyed the check and sighed as he knew Scrooge was right. "I didn't believe what Gandra was saying before how Featherstone hated Fenton cause he wanted her first," he said getting the check.</p>
<p>"Yeah and it was cause of me that Mr. Featherstone hates my guts," Fenton said unhappily.</p>
<p>"We'll still have to dig up some dirt about Featherstone," Scrooge said looking at Fenton, "do you think you can contact the employees that worked  there with you and ask anything about him?"  He asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, if you let me use your phone in the limo. Besides Gandra, I think he was sexually harassing some of the other employees but I'm not too sure," Fenton said frowning.</p>
<p>"Well, let's get this going! The newspaper will be printed next Wednesday, we have plenty to do," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Um, are you going to the newspaper company and tell them about your article?" Jim asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded, "is something the matter?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No, no! It's just that I know someone in the newspaper company but his only working for St. Canard and not Duckburg," Jim explained.</p>
<p>"Hmm, tell him also," Scrooge said thoughtfully, "I want everyone to know," he said.</p>
<p>Jim nodded, "yes sir," he said.</p>
<p>"Call me if there's anything you need," Scrooge said and Jim nodded again, "let's go Fenton, a lot of stuff to do," he said.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Fenton exclaimed suddenly as the two looked at him, "can I have your autograph?" He asked as he couldn't resist it as he grabbed a nearby paper and pen.</p>
<p>Jim laughed as Scrooge shook his head. "How about a photo instead?" Jim asked taking out his cell phone, "I'll send it to you in your email," he added.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded happily as he watches Jim give Scrooge his phone so that he could take the picture. Scrooge sighed as he took it anyway as Fenton looked at the picture and smiled.</p>
<p>"I should get a cell phone," Fenton said sighing.</p>
<p>"You don't have one?" Jim asked surprised after he send the picture.</p>
<p>"No, I can't afford it," Fenton replied as Scrooge perked up at this.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll get one," Jim said reassuringly.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as Scrooge grabbed his arm so that the both of them could leave. There's plenty of stuff to do and no time to get wasted! </p>
<p>Jim shook his head as he watches the pair leave, at least now he has connections to Scrooge McDuck. Perhaps he'll be able to help him get the part of Darkwing Duck more easily now?</p>
<p>Jim smirked at the idea as he texted his fiancé on what's going on, he has a good life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>How was it? Yay or nay? Well, at least there'll be new Ducktales episodes soon to watch and can't wait for that Darkwing Duck hour long episode!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merging the museums.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ack! That Scrooge McDuck! How dare he….!" Flintheart Glomgold exclaimed angrily as he threw the newspaper down on his desk.</p>
<p>"How do you know it's him and not Jim Starling himself?" Hunter Featherstone asked as he sat across from Glomgold as the two were looking at the article that the newspaper printed out.</p>
<p>"I know it is! McDuck and Starling are working together," Flintheart said unhappily.</p>
<p>"You must really hate him," Featherstone said.</p>
<p>Flintheart stared at him, "it's not McDuck I hate but that Crackshell!" He snapped.</p>
<p>Featherstone blinked, "what did he do to you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Being an annoyance to me," Flintheart replied making Featherstone smirked. "Now scram before I call the police and tell them that you broke in without  my noticing," he said.</p>
<p>"What about my payment?!" He asked.</p>
<p>"I would pay you if you were succsssful but you weren't!" Flintheart snapped.</p>
<p>"That's not fair!"</p>
<p>Flintheart growled as he picked up the phone, "I'm calling the cops!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Featherstone glared, "you play dirty, Glomgold, but you'll regret this," he said before fleeing.</p>
<p>Flintheart laughed as he hung up the phone, "now how to get back at Crackshell…" he muttered to himself thoughtfully.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"You can't give this to me, Scroogey! It's just too much!" Fenton exclaims as he was staring at the cell phone he was holding.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, laddie. That phone isn't one of the expensive ones," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"But what about the phone bill or other expenses?" Fenton asked as he was still unsure.</p>
<p>Scrooge stared at his accountant, "that phone is for emergencies and business related, nothing else," he lied as he hoped Fenton would use it for personal reasons.</p>
<p>Fenton still wasn't too sure, "at least let me pay a bit so you won't pay all the bills for it," he said.</p>
<p>Scrooge eyed him warily, "you do know who you're talking to, right?" He asked.</p>
<p>Fenton was about to say something when the doors opened up and Flintheart Glomgold came strolling in. "Mr. Glomgold, wait! You can't just barged in like that!" Gandra exclaimed. </p>
<p>"I have business to take care of with Scroogey here!" Flintheart snapped.</p>
<p>Gandra eyed her boss who was glaring at his rival with anger. "What are YOU doing here, Flinty?! I was in a middle of a meeting with Mr. Crackshell here," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Ack, forget about that dingus, McDuck!"</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"I have a business proposal that you maybe interested in," Flintheart said.</p>
<p>Scrooge frowned as he looks at Gandra and Fenton, "the both of you can leave and close the door behind you," he said.</p>
<p>Fenton looked at Scrooge worriedly who was waiting for them to leave. He sighed and nodded as he left with Gandra.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"New phone?" Gandra asked eyeing the phone Fenton was holding when they left the office.</p>
<p>"Mr. McDuck gave it to me," Fenton said.</p>
<p>Gandra smiled, "do you want mine and Jim's phone number? You can contact us any time," she said.</p>
<p>"Errr, Mr. McDuck said it was only for emergencies and business related," Fenton replied as he sat at his desk and put his phone aside.</p>
<p>Gandra scoffed, "you believe that rubbish?" She asked.</p>
<p>"He is my boss," Fenton pointed out.</p>
<p>Gandra sighed as she snatched the phone off his desk as Fenton protested. "You do realize that this is one of the newer and expensive phones?" She asked.</p>
<p>Fenton paled, "he said it wasn't the most expensive one!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"He probably got it for free," Gandra said quickly, "cause people knows who he is or maybe he owns a phone company," she said.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded slowly as Scrooge McDuck does own a lot of companies and neither one knows all. "Will you help and teach me to set it up?" He asked.</p>
<p>Gandra nodded, "sure, Mrs. Featherby doesn't have anything for me to do at the moment," she said.</p>
<p>Fenton smiled as Gandra sat beside him to help him with his phone.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>It wasn't long till Flintheart came out followed by Scrooge. "I still think you're planning something, Flinty," Scrooge said unhappily.</p>
<p>Flintheart snorted, "why would I be if we just merged our museums together?" He asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge glared as he looks and saw Gandra with Fenton staring at them. "Miss Dee, I want you to work closely with the marketing department. The museum will open to the public within a month," he said.</p>
<p>"I thought that was your private collection, Mr. McDuck," Fenton piped up.</p>
<p>"It is but Flinty here has a good idea on merging our museums to make profit," Scrooge said looking at his rival, "though I've never seen your collection of artifacts," he said.</p>
<p>Flintheart huffed, "I have a couple that I got in my expeditions," he said.</p>
<p>"What can I do to help?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"We aren't sure yet, but we'll be having a meeting soon," Scrooge said as Flintheart nodded, "as of right now, I just want Miss Dee working with the marketing department," he said.</p>
<p>"I'll do my best sir," Gandra aaid.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded satisfied as he turns to Flintheart so that the two can talk while Scrooge leads him out of the building.</p>
<p>Once out of earshot, Fenton turns to look at his ex-girlfriend with a smile on his face as he said: "you're lucky, Gandra! You'll be promoting the museum with the team!"</p>
<p>Gandra smiled, "I just need more information once Mr. McDuck gets back. I don't know what's my official role yet," she said.</p>
<p>"I just hope I'll be able to help out like you are," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you will, Mr. McDuck just needs to come up with a plan," Gandra said.</p>
<p>Fenton wasn't too convinced but he was crossing his fingers to help Scroogey. After all, Scrooge has been helping and wooing him since he got to Duckburg. </p>
<p>Helping Scroogey was the only right thing to do. "Well, time to get back to work," Fenton said and Gandra nodded when she saw Mrs. Featherby calling her over.</p>
<p>Fenton smiled at the phone when Gandra gave it back to him before leaving. He should give something also to Scrooge, when the time is right of course. It's another day at the office, that's for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p>
<p>How was it? Yay or nay? The next chapter should be up soon. Apologies if it's late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of the paparazzi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>--------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge was blushing bright red when Fenton gave him a box of chocolates. They were having dinner together and this time it wasn't a restaurant that was owned by Scrooge.</p>
<p>"It's just a thought, Scroogey," Fenton said slowly, "I'm not too sure yet," he added.</p>
<p>"It's fine, Fenton," Scrooge said as he hoped no one was looking as their table was in the middle of the restaurant, "it's the thought that counts," he added as Fenton smiled.</p>
<p>The waiter came by and took their order, it wasn't long as the waiter left leaving them alone again. "Is anything new with you, Scroogey?" Fenton asked as he wanted to start a conversation.</p>
<p>"Do you remember Jim Starling?" Scrooge asked looking at him as Fenton nodded.</p>
<p>"Of course! How could I forget if his my idol?" Fenton asked sighing happily.</p>
<p>"Your idol? You're an accountant," Scrooge said deadpan, "maybe favorite actor is most likely instead," he said.</p>
<p>Fenton laughed nervously, "that's what I meant to say," he said.</p>
<p>"Anyway, he has been calling me about that Darkwing Duck part," Scrooge explained, "I'm itching to fire him cause his trying to use me to get his part since I own the studio," he said unhappily.</p>
<p>"Really? Gandra never said anything," Fenton said surprised.</p>
<p>"His a good actor but a bit of annoyance in real life," Scrooge said huffing.</p>
<p>"We did saw the real Darkwing Duck in St. Canard before, maybe we could try and get him to talk to Jim?" Fenton suggested.</p>
<p>Scrooge was about to say something but the waiter came back with another man who was holding a bouquet of roses. </p>
<p>"A delivery for Mr. Crackshell," the waiter said as the delivery man handed Fenton a clipboard to sign.</p>
<p>There was suddenly flashes coming from other patrons phones and then Scrooge suddenly realized that this would be headline news.</p>
<p>"Do you know who's it from?" Fenton asked even though he knew who it was from already.</p>
<p>"Secret admirer," the delivery man said as he handed the roses to Fenton.</p>
<p>Scrooge didn't thought this through and he suddenly realizes that his name may be the one on the news as he was the one on a date with Fenton.</p>
<p>Fenton smiled as he looks at Scrooge who was squirming in his seat. "Sir?" Fenton asked worriedly as the waiter and man left.</p>
<p>Scrooge didn't say anything as patrons began shouting:</p>
<p>"Where's the media?! McDuck is on a date!"</p>
<p>"Wow, McDuck is actually getting it on with his age!"</p>
<p>"And someone twice as young as him," a woman by them said, "is McDuck a sugar daddy?"</p>
<p>Scrooge reaches down in his wallet and took out some money to put on the table. He quickly grabs his cane, chocolates and Fenton to leave the restaurant.</p>
<p>Fenton held the roses tightly as he was dragged outside. Scrooge didn't let go of Fenton's hand till they were a block away from the restaurant.</p>
<p>"Scroogey?" Fenton asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"The whole entire world will know that I'm dating you tomorrow, Fenton. Rather or not that those roses came from a secret admirer," Scrooge explained.</p>
<p>Fenton froze as he suddenly knew what Scrooge was saying. "I'll be fired from the Money Bin! This is going to be like Featherstone all over again!" He exclaims unhappily. </p>
<p>"You won't be fired," Scrooge said calmly to him, "I'll think of something, don't you worry," he said as Fenton wasn't too sure.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Fenton! Wake up! Wake up, Fenton!" Iva's voice called out to him the following morning.</p>
<p>Fenton groaned as it was his day off from the Money Bin that day. He slowly gets up as he could hear his mother still frantically calling out for him.</p>
<p>He got out of his room and could hear the TV on:</p>
<p>"We have a photo of Mr. McDuck on a date last night with an unknown person."</p>
<p>Fenton's eyes widened and he was now fully awake as he turns to look at the television. There was indeed a photo of him getting the roses from the delivery man while Scrooge was sitting down staring.</p>
<p>"What did you do?" Iva asked raising her eyebrow at her son.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything! It was Scroogey's idea!" Fenton exclaimed.</p>
<p>Iva huffed, "you do realize that McDuck is probably in a frantic mode right now?" She asked.</p>
<p>Fenton didn't say anything as he watches the news. The news was now talking about McDuck Enterprises as many of it's shareholders were being dropped. </p>
<p>"Who would want to work with someone that's gay and a sugar daddy? I envy those shareholders doing the right thing," the anchor said as Fenton could clearly see a disgusted look.</p>
<p>"Is the museum still happening, Fenton?" Iva asked.</p>
<p>"It was," Fenton replied as he heard a sudden knock on the door.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't open that if I were you," Iva said to her son but it was already too late.</p>
<p>Flashes of light and microphones were thrusted to him as the paparazzi were asking question after question.</p>
<p>"How long have you and Mr. McDuck been dating?!"</p>
<p>"How did you know Mr. McDuck?!"</p>
<p>"Do you know it's inappropriate to date someone in the workforce?"</p>
<p>Fenton wanted to slam the door against their faces and find another way out as he wanted to go and see Scroogey.</p>
<p>However there was purple smoke and Fenton was grabbed by someone against the person as they got out from the nearby window. He was put on like a motorcycle after the person have used like a hookshot. The motorcycle drove off the area as Fenton could see the many vehicles of paparazzi.</p>
<p>"Th-thank you," Fenton stuttered as he looks to see who saved him, "Darkwing Duck!" He exclaimed surprised.</p>
<p>Darkwing smiled at him, "I was in the neighborhood ready to go home after a long battle last night when I saw the paparazzi coming to the building," he explained.</p>
<p>Fenton looks over at the sidecar and was ignoring Darkwing as he didn't recognized the other bird. The other bird saw him staring as he smiled.</p>
<p>"The name's Launchpad McQuack! I'm DW's sidekick," Launchpad introduced.</p>
<p>Fenton's eyes lit up, "oh! You went with Scroogey to his expedition!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>"He told you about me, eh? Well, Mr. McDee spoke about you also," Launchpad said.</p>
<p>"H-He did?" Fenton asked blushing.</p>
<p>"Yep! That diamond he found was his pride during the trip, he wouldn't let go of it," Launchpad explained.</p>
<p>Fenton was about to say something when Darkwing interrupted. "We'll be taking you to the manor, will that be alright?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Actually, take me to the Money Bin," Fenton piped up as he looks down at himself, "and can we go to a clothing store? I didn't changed," he said.</p>
<p>Darkwing nodded, "the paparazzi is over at your place so it shouldn't be too bad," he said.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as he realizes his mama was by herself at the apartment with the paparazzi. Forgive me mama, he thought as he crosses his fingers hoping that his mama will be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---------</p>
<p>Sorry for the late update! I've been watching the original Power Rangers on Netflix and Inuyasha on Hulu lately.</p>
<p>Happy Labor Day Weekend! Stay safe! The next chapter should be up soon, I apologize in advance if it isn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flintheart was laughing hysterically as he was watching the television. "Oh Scroogey! You just made my plans easier!" He exclaims happily.</p>
<p>He smirked when he sees the picture being brought up on television. "You're pathetic, Scroogey! You can do better!" He exclaimed as he wishes that there was someone in the room with him, "if only you've chosen me, Scroogey," he said to himself with a sneer.</p>
<p>He looks toward to where the phone is as he sniggered. "It's time to put my plan into motion," he said as he dialed a number and crosses his fingers that the other would pickup.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Scroogey!" Fenton cried out as he barges in through the offices doors as he had ignored the looks that was given to him.</p>
<p>Scrooge was startled as he almost dropped the phone down as he was talking to one of the employees in another company he owns.</p>
<p>"Well, just tell that dunderhead to call me back! Now isn't the time to hide!" Scrooge snapped as he slams the phone back down.</p>
<p>He sighed in annoyance as it had been a terrible morning with the media frenzy. "Don't you have an of day today?" Scrooge asked Fenton.</p>
<p>"I do, but the paparazzi has been hovering over at my place and if it weren't for Darkwing Duck I wouldn't be here!" Fenton exclaims.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?!" Scrooge asked surprised. He didn't care if the paparazzi bothers him but to bother Fenton cause of what happened yesterday, now that was stepping over the line!</p>
<p>"Darkwing Duck helped me to get out from my apartment," Fenton explained.</p>
<p>"What about your mother? Where's Darkwing Duck now?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>"Mama is still at the apartment," Fenton said sheepishly, "I couldn't get her since we left in a hurry. Darkwing went to the studio and is going to talk to Jim," he explained.</p>
<p>"It's best if you're mother stays with us, laddie," Scrooge said as he picks up the phone to call Duckworth.</p>
<p>Fenton watches Scrooge talk to Duckworth. He was a bit blushing as he watches Scrooge talk on the phone. Just watching him do business was … exciting as he doesn't know what he'll do next. </p>
<p>He wanted to go over there and kissed the other mallard. Fenton's eyes widened as he thought of that, he wasn't even Scroogey's boyfriend!</p>
<p>Fenton fidgeted as he thought this over. It wasn't long when Scrooge finished talking that the doors opened suddenly.</p>
<p>"Mr. Glomgold, you can't be in there!" Mrs. Featherby cried out as she had tried going after him.</p>
<p>"Oh yes I can!" Flintheart snapped as he looks at Scrooge, "what about the museum, Scroogey?! We can't open it now doing this chaos!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>"Oh yes we can," Scrooge said, "we can take this chaos as an advantage, Flinty. I'll make an announcement of it and it could gain popularity," he said.</p>
<p>"But what about our predicament? I'm sure they'll be asking about it!" Fenton said.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know, but will tell them the truth," Scrooge said calmly.</p>
<p>"They won't believe it," Flintheart said sneering.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded, "they'll be thinking it's just a ruse or something," he said.</p>
<p>Scrooge's eyes narrowed at him when he said that. Fenton fidgeted nervously as he watches Scroogey get up from where he was sitting and walked over to where he was standing.</p>
<p>The two were staring at one another both forgetting that Flintheart was there. Scrooge grabs Fenton's arm who almost tripped over at the force.</p>
<p>Scrooge caught him as he leans up to Fenton to kiss him on his beak. Fenton was blushing madly but before he pulled away, Scrooge quickly kisses him as he felt him struggling.</p>
<p>Flintheart watches the two as he gaped at the scene as Mrs. Featherby have long left. Fenton have gave up struggling and was kissing back Scrooge.</p>
<p>Someone moaned and it was Flintheart this time who cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to see this, I think it's time to stop," he said sneering.</p>
<p>It was Scrooge who broke off the kiss but it made Fenton sighed in disappointment. "This isn't a ruse, Fenton," he said, "I'm going to kiss you in front of those media reporters."</p>
<p>Fenton was left speechless as Scrooge went back to his seat. "I think I'll schedule the conference in three days," he said looking at his calendar.</p>
<p>"What about five days instead?" Flintheart asked.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Flintheart shrugged, "people watches the news more on a weekday, don't they?" He asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge snorted, "it'll be better Saturday since most people has sometimes the weekend off," he said.</p>
<p>"If you say so, I'm just trying to help," Flintheart said.</p>
<p>Scrooge glared at him as he turns to Fenton who has recovered from being speechless. "You will be beside me, Fenton and you don't have to say anything," he reassured him.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as there was a ringing coming from the phone on his desk. Scrooge sighed in annoyance,  "maybe I should take an early lunch or something," he said.</p>
<p>"I can go and ask Mrs. Featherby to deliver lunch to you," Fenton suggested.</p>
<p>"That'll be a big help laddie," Scrooge said with a smile. Fenton nodded as he left to go and speak to Mrs. Featherby.</p>
<p>Once he left, Scrooge stared at Flintheart who was staring back. "I know you're up to something, Flinty and I'll be watching you," he said unhappily.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure what you mean, I'm just here for the museum opening," Flintheart said innocently.</p>
<p>Scrooge snorted, "hah! You aren't that innocent," he said.</p>
<p>Flintheart was about to say something when the doors opened suddenly revealing Darkwing and Launchpad. "I think it's time to take my leave," Flintheart said and he left without another word.</p>
<p>"I told you we shouldn't have barged in!" Darkwing exclaimed to Launchpad.</p>
<p>"But Fenton said it was okay," Launchpad said shrugging.</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed as he shook his head, it was going to be a long day indeed for him, but hey, at least he kissed Fenton!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>The next chapter shouod be up soon, sorry in advanced if it's delayed. I decided to put the tag "Drakepad" since there's hints of it within the story.</p>
<p>Stay safe! Have you preordered the Super Mario 3D All-Stars?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conference.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the conference as Scrooge was getting ready at the Duckburg Convention Hall. Fenton was beside him watching with interest as Flintheart stood in the other side of Scrooge.</p>
<p>Flintheart looked at his watch and he sees Fenton looking at him. It was his third time checking his watch that day, he scoffed at Fenton who turned away quickly.</p>
<p>Scrooge turns to look at Fenton who was nervously standing beside him. He checks him out and his eyes landed on his feathery fingers.</p>
<p>His eyes widened at the sight of what he saw. How did he not noticed it before?! Not even Flintheart saw it or else he would have said something!</p>
<p>Fenton caught Scrooge staring and he smiled at him, "you finally saw the ring, huh?" He asked.</p>
<p>"What ring?" Flintheart asked perking up.</p>
<p>Scrooge was indeed speechless! Fenton has accepted him as his boyfriend! What did he do to changed his mind?!</p>
<p>Looking at Scrooge's face, Fenton saw that he was clueless as he smirked. "I was thinking during the past few days about us and high school," he began, "you're clearly different from what happened before. With the help of mama's enthusiasm words, I was able to realize that I want to be with you. I think it all started with that kiss you gave me to knock out some senses into me," Fenton explained.</p>
<p>Flintheart was looking between the two as if he couldn't believe on what he was hearing. Where was she?! If she doesn't get here soon, it'll be all for nothing!</p>
<p>Scrooge was still speechless and the only thing he did was to reach over and to hold his hand and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>Fenton smiled at the gesture. Flintheart was about to flipped if it wasn't for the producer coming to them. "We will be starting soon and letting the media come inside sirs, if you can go into poisition so that we can let them in," he said.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded as he held onto Fenton's hand and the group made their way to the table that was on the stage with three chairs and microphones.</p>
<p>Fenton was feeling a bit nervous even though he wasn't going to say anything. As he sat down, he watches Scrooge nod at the producer who turned to look at another employee.</p>
<p>This is it, Fenton thought as the doors opened and the mainstream media came pouring in. His eyes boggled out at their audience.</p>
<p>The room was big but yet half the space was filled with eager media thst was there to listen in onto the announcement.</p>
<p>Scrooge began speaking and Fenton was lazily half listening and daydreaming. It was all about the museum opening soon after all as it was Flintheart's time to speak after Scrooge spoke.</p>
<p>"With our merger of the two museums together, I am sure that our companies will be able to work together in the nearby future as well," Flintheart said as he looks at Scrooge.</p>
<p>Fenton could tell that Scrooge wanted to throw something at Flintheart but he didn't since they were in public.</p>
<p>"Now I know most of you are here because about that "date" you saw Fenton and I went," Scrooge began, "the thing is…."</p>
<p>"MCDUCK!"</p>
<p>Scrooge halted what he was saying as everyone was looking to whom that voice belonged to.</p>
<p>"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, MCDUCK?!"</p>
<p>The voice was coming from the audience as everyone looked and saw the person was coming over in the front.</p>
<p>Once the person came into view, Scrooge immediately knew who it was. "G-Goldie! What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.</p>
<p>Flashes of light begun to start as the media were taking pictures of the interaction between the two. </p>
<p>"I thought I was the only love of your life, McDuck?!" Goldie asked angrily.</p>
<p>"W-What?!" Scrooge asked shocked, "we broke up! Goldie, you and I will always be friends," he said.</p>
<p>Goldie frowned as she went up stairs and towards Scrooge. Fenton was staring at the two while Flintheart was smirking as he watches.</p>
<p>However no one would have expected for Goldie to grab his face and to give him a big smooch right in front of the media!</p>
<p>Fenton gaped and was shocked indeed as Scrooge was dazed from the kiss. Flintheart was dancing for victory inside of him while standing there.</p>
<p>Fenton sighed sadly as he took off the ring on his finger and he put it on the table. He stood up and the scraping of the chair broke Scrooge's daze.</p>
<p>"Where you going, Fenton?" He asked looking at him.</p>
<p>"Home, apparently you don't need me here since you have your girlfriend with you," Fenton said unhappily as he began to walk away.</p>
<p>"Wait, Fenton! That's not how it looks like! Fenton! She's a past girlfriend!" Scrooge called out desperately to him but Fenton never stopped walking as he ignored the media.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>The conference was over and the media had some juicy details of Scrooge's love life thanks to the drama that took on stage.</p>
<p>Scrooge stared at the forgotten ring in front of him. How could he get Fenton to forgive him? "Well, now that no one is here, how about we'll catch up on dinner?" Goldie asked hugging Scrooge from behind.</p>
<p>Scrooge blushes bright red but he shook his head as hs stood up abruptly. "I'm with someone else, can't you see that?" He asked looking at her.</p>
<p>"Of course I know, Scroogey!" Goldie exclaimed and Scrooge flinched when she said that nicknamed, "I saw the news and no one will get you except me!"</p>
<p>Scrooge growled in annoyance as Goldie clung onto his arm. He pushes her off as Goldie fell onto the floor, he grabs the ring from the table as he looks down at her. </p>
<p>"You and I are friends, Goldie. You cheated on me years before and we are nothing now," Scrooge said as he looks at Flintheart, "put away the table and whatever is left back in the storage room. I know you have something to do with Goldie, Flintheart, and I will know the truth later," he said as he left without another word.</p>
<p>Flintheart blinked as he stares at Scrooge till he was out of sight. "I hate you, McDuck!" He screeched out.</p>
<p>Goldie sighed as she went over to him, "so it is true about him and Crackshell," she said unhappily, "I guess I have to bring some artifacts from home for the museum," she added as Flintheart stared at her in bewilderment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---------</p>
<p>I feel bad for writing Fenton like that, but it has to be done. </p>
<p>Yay! I updated just in time for the new Ducktales episode today! </p>
<p>Don't worry, there'll be more angst and wooing in the next upcoming chapters.</p>
<p>I also wrote a Negaduck/Steelbeak story, have you read it? Not much stories on that pairing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goldie and Scrooge makes a deal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge went over to the apartment as he knew Fenton wouldn't have gone to the mansion even though his mother was there.</p>
<p>Luckily there was no paparazzi as they have been at the convention hall and was now writing up the juicy details on what they've seen.</p>
<p>He knocks on the door and waited for Fenton to answer. There was no reply back as Scrooge knocked on the door again and said: "I know you're in there, Fenton! I just want to explain myself and to apologize! This is all Flintheart's doing, I know it!"</p>
<p>There was still no answer or opening of the door as Scrooge sighed. He took out his cell phone and begun to spam him with messages and rings.</p>
<p>After about ten tries on each of the messages and rings, Scrooge finally gave up and left to where Duckworth was waiting in the car.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"What are you, stupid?! Of course he wouldn't opened the door! You did almost the exact same thing on what happened to bim back in high school!" Iva exclaimed as Scrooge was back in his mansion.</p>
<p>"What happened, Mrs. Crackshell?" Dewey asked curiously.</p>
<p>Iva sighed, "I don't think I should tell you this but it was a cruel prank. Fenton had said that it was a truth or dare situation. The dare was to make Fenton tell the truth that he was gay without him knowing others were listening," she said.</p>
<p>"But Fenton isn't gay! He dated Gandra," Huey said.</p>
<p>"He isn't but he is bisexual," Iva replies looking at Scrooge, "almost everyone knew that Fenton was either gay or bisexual but Fenton himself. One of the kids decided to take up the dare," Iva explained.</p>
<p>"How did he do it?" Louie asked.</p>
<p>"Fenton was brought into the principal office while the principal was away. While Fenton wasn't looking, the kid have pressed the intercom button so that everyone could hear," Iva said sighing unhappily.</p>
<p>"Poor Fenton! What happened next?" Webby asked.</p>
<p>"The two began talking to one another and Fenton has confessed he liked guys, older guys to be exact. He told me that the kid started to laugh hysterically and that he felt hurt. That was when the principal's door opened," Iva said.</p>
<p>"Uh oh, I think I know who it is," Huey muttered to Louie who nodded.</p>
<p>Iva nodded, "it was the principal himself! Fenton was scared as soon as he saw him. However he was shocked when he saw the principal turned off the intercom. Before the principal could say anything to Fenton, he bolted. He ditched school and ran home," she said.</p>
<p>"Did he returned to school?" Webby asked.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't," Dewey said shaking his head.</p>
<p>"He didn't at first but he returned a few days later," Iva said making Dewey's eyes widened, "he decided to go to a new school after that mishap. However that school also knew what happened and thus he went somewhere far and to a private school," she said.</p>
<p>"It mustn't been cheap for a private school," Mrs. Beakley said.</p>
<p>Iva shook her head, "I had to work two jobs at the time and it wasn't enough," she said looking at Scrooge, "but do you get my point, Mr. McDuck? You've humiliated the same way that they did to Fenton! It was a cruel prank indeed!"</p>
<p>"It isn't my fault! Goldie just showed up in the conference unannounced! You know how she is when her and I are together," he said.</p>
<p>"That southern bell? Whatever the two of you had was just a fling! What you have between yourself and Fenton os the real deal. You can't just keep chasing her," Mrs. Beakley said.</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed, "I'll try again in a few days, for now, I think I'll go take a nap. It's been rather a tiring day," he said as he left the group without another word.</p>
<p>"Can't we help them, granny?" Webby asked.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not, Webbigail. They'll have to do this on their own," Mrs. Beakley said.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Crackshell, if you didn't have enough money for Fenton's schooling, how did you afford it?" Louie asked.</p>
<p>"Fenton helped with his part-time job," Iva replied.</p>
<p>Louie nodded as no one said anything else anymore.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Scrooge went back to work the next following days and saw that Fenton hasn't come back on neither days. He was tempted to just break into that apartment and to bring back Fenton as well as to apologize to him.</p>
<p>He didn't do it as he saw Goldie in his office with packages of artifacts. "What's all this?" Scrooge asked with a suspicious look.</p>
<p>"To show my good faith: I'm putting some of my artifacts in your museum," Goldie said as she took one out from the box.</p>
<p>Scrooge snorted as he eyes the piece in front of him,  "and in return?" He asked.</p>
<p>"To be your date for the museum opening one last time," Goldie said.</p>
<p>"No," Scrooge replies without hesitation, he was going to ask Fenton to be his date.</p>
<p>"Can't you forgive and forget the past, Scroogey?" Goldie asked sighing as she went around the desk to sit on top of it.</p>
<p>She was staring down at Scrooge as her legs were crossed over, she was wearing shorts that day and Scrooge knew what she was trying to do.</p>
<p>Scrooge touches her leg as he caresses it while Goldie was staring down at him, licking her lips and crossing her own fingers.</p>
<p>"I know what you're doing and the answer is 'no!'" Scrooge snapped as he pinches her leg and Goldie yelped. "Get off my desk and leave!"</p>
<p>Goldie did as she grabbed her artifact, "if I leave, I'm going to tell the media that you harassed me!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I did no such thing!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure the security cameras tells otherwise," Goldie said smirking as she gestured to the one that Scrooge installed a few days before.</p>
<p>Scrooge growled as he knows that the security footages would tell a different story. "On one condition: Fenton will be joining us," he added.</p>
<p>Goldie snorted, "you won't be able to let him agree," she said.</p>
<p>"I will be able to, just you watch," Scrooge said huffing, "now go and leave your artifacts here," he aaid unhappily.</p>
<p>Goldie nodded as she left the artifact on the desk again before leaving the room. Once the door was closed, Scrooge sighed as he looks to where his phone was.</p>
<p>He needed to make a phone call and hopefully his plan will work to get Goldie and to make Fenton his again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p>
<p>I tried to write a bad scenario for Fenton and hopefully it was good. </p>
<p>Sorry in advanced if the chapter is late for the next one. I've been watching "the blacklist" on Netflix and it has gotten me into Lizzington.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fenton is mine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please look at tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this, DW? We can get caught!" Launchpad mutters to Darkwing as they were spying on Flintheart's organization.</p>
<p>"LP, Mr. McDuck told you to have a stakeout till you see that Goldie enters the building and to take pictures for evidence," Darkwing said showing him the phone that Scrooge lend him.</p>
<p>"Isn't it better to catch the two of them together?" Launchpad asked bewildered. </p>
<p>"Yes, but…." Darkwing began but was interrupted by Launchpad.</p>
<p>"Cause they're right there together, DW," Launchpad replied gesturing to the two.</p>
<p>"What?!" Darkwing cried out almost too loudly but luckily they were too far away from the other two. Darkwing quickly composes himself as he got the cell phone out and begun to take pictures.</p>
<p>"We gotten lucky, eh, DW?" Launchpad asked.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing I love you, LP," Darkwing muttered without looking up at him as Launchpad didn't say anything else but there was a small blush on his face.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>It took three days for Scrooge to be able to coerced Fenton out of that apartment. Truth to be told, Fenton just didn't want to buggered by Scrooge anymore and decided to come out.</p>
<p>He was greeted by Scrooge who was holding out roses and chocolates in front of him. Fenton raised an eyebrow, "I just didn't want to be bothered anymore by you, Mr. McDuck. You've been buggering me for days," he said.</p>
<p>"I had to try, Fenton! Goldie is just an ex-girlfriend of mine, I don't know what she's doing in town and I have a feeling Flintheart has something to do with it," Scrooge explained.</p>
<p>Fenton sighed as he knows how much Scrooge hated Flintheart and that it was possible that Flintheart could be the one responsible.</p>
<p>"What are you trying to do?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"I already have evidence thanks to Launchpad and his associate," Scrooge said, "I'm going to tell the media during the museum that she's trying to sabotage us," he said.</p>
<p>"Can I see the evidence?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded, "I need to get my phone out," he said.</p>
<p>Fenton nodded as he got the roses and chocolates while Scrooge took out his cell phone and opened it. He moved beside Fenton so that he could see the pictures as well.</p>
<p>"How many pictures did they took?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"Almost twenty pictures about," Scrooge replied making Fenton surprised.</p>
<p>When Scrooge stopped at a particular picture, Fenton was shocked on seeing it. "Did she and Flintheart really did that?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Aye," Scrooge said nodding, "now I know that Goldie and Flintheart are working together," he said.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as Fenton was thinking of something. "I'll go with you," he piped up.</p>
<p>"What?" Scrooge asked startled as he looks up from the phone.</p>
<p>"I'll go with you to the museum opening as your date," Fenton said smiling.</p>
<p>Scrooge was delighted as he turns off the phone, "there is one problem, Fenton…" he began.</p>
<p>"What?" Fenton asked unhappily as he hated bad news.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>The upcoming days were both busy for Scrooge and Fenton. Fenton spend most of his time at the Money Bin while Scrooge was at the museum.</p>
<p>Fenton barely see Scrooge at the Money Bin nowadays and when he does, it would be almost closing time as he would check the progress of the day's work.</p>
<p>While Scrooge was away, Fenton's work doubled and he was the one in Scrooge's office like before as he would answer phones, emails, count his money, etc.</p>
<p>The two worked as a team to get the day done more quicker and easier. Fenton have also decided to stay at the McDuck Manor for the time being which is more safer for him and his mama rather than the apartment they were staying in.</p>
<p>Scrooge was esthetic and he hoped that Fenton would be sleeping beside him, but the thought made Fenton nervous and he was put in a guest bedroom beside Scrooge's bedroom.</p>
<p>"How are things between you and Mr. McDuck?" Gandra asked one day as she and Fenton were taking a break inside Scrooge's office.</p>
<p>"Things are going great, Gandra," Fenton said happily, "we have a plan to get back at Goldie. What about you and Jim? Will I be invited to the wedding?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>There was silence and Fenton knew something was wrong with Gandra. Before Fenton said anything to her, it was Gandra who spoke first. </p>
<p>"Jim and I broke up," Gandra said almost softly that Fenton didn't hear it.</p>
<p>"What? Why?!" </p>
<p>"After Darkwing spoke to Jim, he stopped on being an actor. Whatever Darkwing told him made Jim lose some confidence," Gandra said.</p>
<p>"What about that ring? Didn't Jim needed money to buy you a ring?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"What ring?" Gandra asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"The ring that Jim bought you," Fenton said surprised, "Scroogey helped him pay for it," he said.</p>
<p>Gandra huffed, "he bought me a cheap ring. You can tell it's a fake," he said.</p>
<p>"What! What did you do with the ring?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"I threw it to his face. Fenton, what's going on? You're being panicky," Gandra said.</p>
<p>"Stay right there! I need to call Scroogey!" Fenton exclaimed as he scrambled for the phone to call him.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"This is going to be perfect!" Scrooge exclaims as he cackle happily as he was at the museum with Flintheart and Goldie.</p>
<p>"It better be," Flintheart muttered.</p>
<p>"Tickets have been sold out to see the grand opening, Flinty! People will be lining up soon," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"As long as I'm with you on the preview night, Scroogey! I could care less!" Goldie said as she flung herself on Scrooge's srm.</p>
<p>Scrooge wanted to cringed but didn't as he knew he was going to get his time on preview night. He was saved however when he heard ringing coming from his coat pocket.</p>
<p>He quickly lets go off of Goldie's arm to see who was calling and he raises his eyebrow. Why would Fenton be calling him from work?</p>
<p>He excuses himself so that he could answer his phone. "Fenton, what's going on?" He asked.</p>
<p>"We have a big problem, Scroogey! Do you remember that check you gave to Jim Starling?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"Yes I do, why?"</p>
<p>"Gandra and Jim broke up!"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure…" Scrooge began frowning as he was loss for words.</p>
<p>"Jim didn't used the money you gave him to buy the ring! According to Gandra, he bought a fake ring and has quit on being an actor!" Fenton screeched out.</p>
<p>"WHATTTTTT!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>I decided to update it today instead of tomorrow. The new Yashahime came out yesterday, did you see it? The next chapter should be out soon, sorry in advanced if it isn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preview night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.</p>
<p>-----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't do anything about it, Scroogey. You've been scammed," Fenton said sighing as he, Darkwing and Launchpad were in Scrooge's office the following day.</p>
<p>"What did you two say to him to make him quit?" Scrooge asked unhappily looking at Darkwing and Launchpad.</p>
<p>"Nothing! We just told him not to bother you or else we might return for him," Darkwing said as Launchpad nodded, "I even told him that's not how I would act to someone that I know," he added.</p>
<p>Scrooge frowned, "for the time being, we have to concentrate on the museum first as it'll be opening soon. Fenton, is right: I can't do anything about it," he said sighing.</p>
<p>"But it's $1000 dollars, Mr. McDee!" Launchpad exclaims.</p>
<p>"I know that," Scrooge snapped, "I have no evidence..." he began but then realization stopped him as he looks at Fenton. "Fenton, I own three banks here in Duckburg," he said.</p>
<p>"Yesssss....?" Fenton asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"If Jim goes to one of those banks to cash in the check, we can get him," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"But you need evidence," Darkwing said.</p>
<p>"And witnesses aren't enough and the police wouldn't believe that Scrooge McDuck got scammed," Scrooge said sighing again.</p>
<p>Fenton sympathize him as he went over to where he was sitting and patted him in the back. "It'll be okay, Scroogey. You can earn that $1000 back," he said.</p>
<p>Scrooge didn't want to agree with him but he knew that he was right. "Now, about the museum...." </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>It's been busy days for everyone and pretty soon, it was the preview night of the museum.</p>
<p>Goldie was ecstatic that she would be beside Scrooge the entire evening. She wasn't happy however that she had to share Scrooge to Fenton as he would be clinging to the other side of his arm.</p>
<p>She was dropped off at Scrooge's mansion and Duckworth have opened the door for her.</p>
<p>She was wearing a gold dress with matching shoes. She held a purse in her hand as she wore opal jewelry.</p>
<p>"Mr. McDuck and Mr. Crackshell should be coming down soon," Duckworth said.</p>
<p>Goldie nodded as she stood and waited by the entrance door. Mrs. Beakley have came to give her water which she took gracefully.</p>
<p>She was about done with her water and was about to give back the cup when she heard bickering.</p>
<p>"No! You won't be getting a raise, Fenton!" Scrooge was saying.</p>
<p>"But Scroogey....!"</p>
<p>Goldie raises an eyebrow as she sees the two ducks come into view in front of her. Mrs. Beakley have taken the cup as she and Duckworth have left.</p>
<p>The two ducks were dressed in their formal tuxedos: Scrooge was wearing black and Fenton was white.</p>
<p>"What are you two arguing about?" Goldie asked trying to make a friendly conversation.</p>
<p>Fenton huffed, "I've been working for Mr. McDuck for a few months now and he wouldn't give me a raise," he said.</p>
<p>"Not even my oldest employees that's been working for me for a long time has a raise yet, Fenton! It's my money that I've been spending on you," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"I'm hurt, Scroogey," Fenton said sadly as he tries to give him the puppy dog looks.</p>
<p>"Hah! I'm immune to that, laddie! Now, where's Duckworth?" Scrooge asked ignoring Fenton as he looks for his butler.</p>
<p>Fenton pouted as Goldie watched the whole thing in awe.</p>
<p>------‐--</p>
<p>"Augh, why are we acting security, Launchpad? Shouldn't Mr. McDuck hire 'real' securities? For all we know, Negaduck or the others could be causing chaos back home!" Darkwing exclaimed as he was on the rooftop of the museum with Launchpad.</p>
<p>"He won't have security till tomorrow, DW. Besides, if anything was happening in St. Canard, I'm sure Gosalyn would have contacted us by now," Launchpad said.</p>
<p>"If she isn't too busy terrorizing the baby-sitter," Darkwing said unhappily as he was looking down below at the people.</p>
<p>"I doubt she'll do anything to Mrs. Muddlefoot, DW," Launchpad said.</p>
<p>"I'm going to get something to eat, will you be coming, LP?" Darkwing asked.</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll stay here. You know what I like, DW," Launchpad replied.</p>
<p>"See you in a few," Darkwing said as he went to the other side of the roof to go down.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>The limo ride was quiet and Scrooge didn't mind the quiet except for Goldie, who was clung to his arm and was trying to make small talk.</p>
<p>Fenton was in the other side of him but unlike Goldie, he was staring out the window and was lost in thought.</p>
<p>It wasn't long as the limo stopped in front of the museum and Duckworth opened the door for them.</p>
<p>Flashes of light came upon them as Scrooge have invited several news media to the private event that night.</p>
<p>As usual, reporters wanted to ask Scrooge questions and even one question caught him off guard:</p>
<p>"Why is Mr. Crackshell and Miss Goldie on each of your arm, Mr. McDuck?"</p>
<p>Scrooge didn't want to answer that question right away and so ignored it as he and his dates went inside. </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>It was a private event and only those that Flintheart and Scrooge were invited. Scrooge's family would come another day as the kids have school the next day.</p>
<p>"It's really amazing, Scroogey!" Fenton said in awe as he had spend most of his time at the Money Bin and he hadn't seen the museum till now.</p>
<p>"And it'll be a success," Scrooge added nodding as he sees dollar signs when he was looking around.</p>
<p>"It will be as our artifacts are combined for this," Flintheart said.</p>
<p>Goldie nodded, "I know people overseas who can't come today and that they'll be here one of these days," she lies.</p>
<p>"What people?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>Goldie was about to say something but was interrupted by evil laughter. "You invited reporters, but not us?!" A voice asked unhappily.</p>
<p>Scrooge know's that voice! "Negaduck!" He cried out as he have seen Negaduck on the news countless times.</p>
<p>There was a sudden of black smoke and Negaduck suddenly appears. "I heard that you were opening a museum, Scroogey! Well, guess what? I'm going to steal the artifacts!" He exclaims.</p>
<p>Scrooge was staring at him as if he was crazy! There's so many reporters around here that the police are surely on it's way.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry, I've already got it covered," Negaduck said as they heard a crashed.</p>
<p>Scrooge and the others looked and saw the people around them falling down. "What did you do?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Sleeping potion," Negaduck replied, "except for you four as I want to see Scroogey seeing this!" He said.</p>
<p>Where was Darkwing?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p>
<p>I wasn't going to write Negaduck or the Fearsome Five, but I decided to go with it. </p>
<p>The next chapter should be up soon, sorry in advanced if it isn't. Did you saw the new Ducktales today?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The picture.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing or Ducktales.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrooge and the others were tied against each other as Negaduck was staring at one of Scrooge's artifacts.</p>
<p>He watched as Negaduck slowly opens up the casing as the door to the museum opened with a bang.</p>
<p>"We got company, Negaduck!" </p>
<p>Everyone looked to see who it was as it was Bushroot running towards them. They watched Launchpad coming inside.</p>
<p>"The police already has the others tied up, it's just you two and Quackerjack," Launchpad said as Bushroot was beside Negaduck.</p>
<p>Negaduck growled in annoyance as another fowl plan have been beaten. "Until next time, old man! You're artifacts will be mine!" He exclaims as black smoke appeared and he was gone.</p>
<p>"Don't leave me!!!" Bushroot shrieked but it was too late as Negaduck have already left.</p>
<p>Launchpad quickly went and apprehended Bushroot before he went over to help Scrooge and the others.</p>
<p>"Mr. McD! Are you alright?" Launchpad asked.</p>
<p>"What took you so long, you dunderhead?!" Flintheart asked angrily.</p>
<p>Before Launchpad answered, it was Fenton who did for him: "try taking on the Fearsome Five! It was 4 vs 1 out there."</p>
<p>"Ehhhh, once the police arrived, we've already got Megavolt and Liquidator in custody," Launchpad said.</p>
<p>"Yes but Quackerjack got away," Darkwing's voice said unhappily.</p>
<p>"We'll get him and Negaduck later, DW. Don't you worry," Launchpad said.</p>
<p>"Right now, we just need to look at the other people if they're alright," Scrooge said standing up.</p>
<p>Darkwing nodded as he went to look at the other guests.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Once the crime activity was done, the night started again and pretty soon, Scrooge McDuck found himself standing on stage in front of the podium.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the preview night of the museum...!"</p>
<p>Fenton was bored as he stood in the front with Flintheart and Goldie. He tries to listen to Scrooge as he was about to reveal the announcement. </p>
<p>He watches Scrooge as he takes out a small projector from the hiding place of the podium.</p>
<p>There was murmur among the crowd as Fenton knew they were confused on what Scrooge was doing.</p>
<p>"What is he doing? This wasn't part of the plan!" Flintheart exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I'm confused as you are," Goldie muttered.</p>
<p>Once the projector was hooked up to Scrooge's phone, he turned on the projector so that the light was hitting against the blank wall.</p>
<p>There was a sudden gasped as soon as Scrooge pulled up the photo from his phone and was shown on the wall.</p>
<p>Fenton smirked as he watches Flintheart and Goldie's reaction. The two were sweating and nervous.</p>
<p>"Yes! That is both Flintheart Glomgold and Goldie O'Glit kissing in public! The two of them are working together and is trying to sabotage my relationship with Fenton Crackshell," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"That's a lie!" Flintheart cried out.</p>
<p>Goldie made a face at th accusation, "why would I kiss someone like him?! I would rather be kissed by you!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>That was when Scrooge made a 'look' when Goldie said that and he decided to make the picture big so that the audience could see it better on the projector on who it was. </p>
<p>Both Flintheart and Goldie paled when their faces came into view and that they could no longer deny that it wasn't them.</p>
<p>Everyone now knew the truth and that the media was reporting this live. Goldie wanted to say something to Scrooge but she decided against it.</p>
<p>She turns to leave the museum with Flintheart right behind her. Once they left, there were murmur within the crowd.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do with the museum now that the other two left?" Someone calls out to Scrooge.</p>
<p>"That meeting will be between the three of us," Scrooge said smiling, "I'm sure it'll be an interesting meeting," he added.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>The private event soon ended as it was only Scrooge, Fenton, Darkwing and Launchpad within the museum.</p>
<p>"This is a beautiful museum, Mr. McDuck," Darkwing said in awe as he and Launchpad were touring the museum before they closed it.</p>
<p>"Yes, even though Flintheard and Goldie tried to sabotage it...."</p>
<p>"Don't forget the Fearsome Five!" Fenton piped up.</p>
<p>"We were able to stop them before any damage would come upon this museum," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Will you be adding more to the museum, Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked.</p>
<p>"I do have artifacts still hidden somewhere that I could bring out," Scrooge said, "besides, my adventures aren't done, Launchpad. The golden scarab isn't the last of it," he said.</p>
<p>"Where's your artifacts, Scroogey?" Fenton asked.</p>
<p>"It's probably in my other mansion," Scrooge replied frowning.</p>
<p>The other three stopped walking as they looked at Scrooge.</p>
<p>"What other mansion?" Fenton asked surprised.</p>
<p>"My mansion in London that I rarely go to," Scrooge said huffing, "I only use it for business trips."</p>
<p>"How many mansions do you have, Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked.</p>
<p>"Two and a condo in Asia," Scrooge said.</p>
<p>"Scroogey?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>The group continued their tour of the museum as Fenton and Scrooge talked to one another.</p>
<p>"How about bringing me to Asia or London one day? I haven't been outside to any places beside St. Canard and Duckburg," Fenton said.</p>
<p>Scrooge was silent as he thought it over. Darkwing and Launchpad were both looking at an artifact as they were talking about it excitedly.</p>
<p>"That's not a bad idea, lad. I think I can manage to do that," Scrooge said as  Fenton smiled happily.</p>
<p>It's been a wonderful night beside the Fearsome Five incident. They returned home that night all tired as the next day would be the grand opening of the museum for the public.</p>
<p>----------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---------</p>
<p>I decided to update early cause I'm ahead of the game. I felt like writing cause of the upcoming new episode of Ducktales on Monday!</p>
<p>I have another smut story that will be up this weekend so check out for that as well. I haven't forgotten about my drakepad fic, I'm just finishing up "wooing."</p>
<p>The next chapter is the last! It should hopefully be up next week! If not, sorry in advanced!</p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before you continue reading, enjoy!</p>
<p>------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do we have an agreement?" Scrooge asked looking at both Flintheart and Goldie who was staring at him unhappily.</p>
<p>"Well, as long as we get profits from the museum itself, I guess it's fine," Flintheart said sighing and then shrugging.</p>
<p>"It still sucks though in my end cause I can't be in the same room as you, Scroogey," Goldie said huffing.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, it's your loss for trying to sabotage my relationship," Scrooge replied.</p>
<p>"Where are you anyway? Why are we having this meeting virtually?" Goldie asked annoyed.</p>
<p>"To get away from the both of you, of course," Scrooge said, "plus, I brought my boyfriend to Macaw so that we both could have a vacation," he added.</p>
<p>"Macaw?! YOU IDIOT! It's night time here in Duckburg!" Flintheart screeched.</p>
<p>"Did you forget the time difference?! I'm missing my beauty sleep!" Goldie complained.</p>
<p>"Of course I didn't forget," Scrooge snapped, "I may be old but I'm not forgetful," he said angrily.</p>
<p>"I'm not too sure about that," Flintheart said smirking making Scrooge raise an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"Well, that's revenge from me anyway," Scrooge said as he felt arms wrapped around him and he felt Fenton nuzzling him.</p>
<p>"Augh, my eyes!" Flintheart cried out.</p>
<p>There was a disgusting look on Goldie but she didn't say anything as she logged off followed by Flintheart.</p>
<p>Fenton smirked as he turns off the laptop, "should we have breakfast in the condo Scroogey or do you want to eat downstairs in that cafe?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Downstairs cause I won't be able to get away from you," Scrooge said teasingly as Fenton made a mock hurt making Scrooge laughed.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Breakfast at the small cafe outside of Scrooge's condo that they were staying in was delicious. </p>
<p>They were now sightseeing Macaw (well, Fenton is anyway) as they rode inside the rental limo that Scrooge got.</p>
<p>"We also have to buy souvenirs for everyone, Scroogey!" Fenton exclaims as he clung onto his arm.</p>
<p>"Aye, something cheap...." Scrooge began as he had spend a lot already for their vacation.</p>
<p>"Scroogey!!!"</p>
<p>Scrooge sighed, "fine, we'll check out the marketplace in downtown," he said.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>The marketplace of Macaw in was very busy with tourists roaming around as they were eating street food, stopping at every vendors or going inside stores.</p>
<p>Fenton was very excited as Scrooge had to keep an eye on him. He raises an eyebrow when he saw Fenton buying street foods.</p>
<p>"Didn't you just ate?" Scrooge asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, but you have to try the local cuisine!" Fenton exclaims as he pointed to another skewer.</p>
<p>Scrooge eyed the container when the lady finished cooking what Fenton have asked for. She told the price to Fenton who turns to look at Scrooge.</p>
<p>"Um, Scroogey?" Fenton asked fidgeting nervously.</p>
<p>Scrooge shook his head as he took out money to pay the vendor. "I hope you'll eat all that," he said waiting for his change as Fenton nodded eating one skewer.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>(Duckburg)</p>
<p>"It's great to be back again," Fenton said happily as he sees the manor coming into view.</p>
<p>"Yes, it was quite eventful," Scrooge said nodding as he looks down at Fenton's finger and was looking at the ring.</p>
<p>It wasn't the promise ring that he was looking at, it was the engagement ring that Fenton now wore.</p>
<p>Fenton blushes bright red as he sees what Scrooge was looking, "magical," Fenton said nodding.</p>
<p>They arrived at the manor and they were able to see Mrs. Beakley and the kids waiting for them by the front entrance.</p>
<p>As soon as they were parked, the kids ran up to Uncle Scrooge as soon as he got out of the car.</p>
<p>"How was Macaw, Uncle Scrooge?!"</p>
<p>"Can we go next time with you?"</p>
<p>"Did you bought any souvenirs?!"</p>
<p>Scrooge laughed at their excited questions as he sees Duckworth bringing in their luggages. "Why don't you lot help Duckworth so that you can get your souvenirs right away?" He suggested.</p>
<p>"Oh boy!"</p>
<p>Scrooge looks on in amusement as his nephews brought in their last luggages with Webbigail following behind.</p>
<p>"Well, they do seem anxious," Mrs. Beakley said with a smile.</p>
<p>"It'll be more exciting once they hear the news about us," Scrooge said grabbing Fenton's hand with his.</p>
<p>Mrs. Beakley looks and saw the engagement ring on Fenton's finger. "Oh! You actually did it! Congratulations!" She said happily.</p>
<p>Scrooge nodded, "I just need to tell Mrs. Crackshell before she finds out unexpectedly," he said giving Fenton a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Mama will be happy on whoever I got, Scroogey. She already loves you," Fenton said.</p>
<p>"Well, she is a clever woman," Scrooge said thoughtfully making Fenton nod in agreement.</p>
<p>The three of them went inside the house before the kids were able to find their souvenirs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>How was the ending? I needed to end it in some way so I decided to go with Macaw since that's where Scrooge went before in the DT 2017.</p>
<p>Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with other stories. Look out for more stories.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---------</p><p>How is it? There won't be Gizmoduck in this story as it's a romance story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>